Day of the Dragon King
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Sequel to Night of the Living Duelist. A prehistoric demon has come back from the grave, and his activities are holding up Yusei and Akiza's wedding.
1. Evil Afoot

**Introduction**

**Two years ago New Domino City was plagued by the spirit of the duelist known as Damian the Bad. He was to collect the souls of the five signers for the devil, and in return he would be given his life back, but the devil never once gave up that what he took. The whole thing had been orchestrated so the devil could get his hands on the soul of Yusei Fudo, because he had united the Satellite and New Domino City, and ending that prejudice caused the devil to see Yusei's soul worth a million others. Eventually Yusei was the only signer left, and he risked his own soul to save those of his friends in a dangerous turbo duel with Damian on Hell's Highway. Though Yusei won the duel the experience of racing through Hell left him weak, too weak to resist the devil's will, and when he won the devil had only agreed to free the others, Yusei himself hadn't been promised safe passage out of Hell. Before the devil could claim his prize Yusei was saved by the archangels Michael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel, whom stated that God still had plans for Yusei in the world of men. Yusei was returned to our world with no recollection of having been in Hell, and was quickly rushed to the hospital by his friends. The next day he and Akiza confessed their true feelings for each other.**

**Now two years later Yusei and Akiza are engaged. With their wedding day creeping closer it would seem that the storm has finally passed… But the devil hasn't taken his eyes off Yusei's soul, his evil desire knows no end and is eternal as sin itself.**

Deep in the eternal raging inferno that mortals call Hell, Lucifer sat on his throne with his fist clenched in rage.

"The earth shatters my servants… Again these mere mortals are able to defy my will… I used Zorc Necrophades in attempt to bring about the end of days… but he was halted by the young King of Egypt. I unleashed vicious powers such as the Light of Destruction and Nightshroud to bathe the earth in darkness… and they were both vanquished by a single young boy that can talk to spirits… Now Yusei Fudo… the soul I've had my eyes on, the one whom even Saint Michael himself came to rescue, is able to resist my dark calling… I must show these pathetic mortals for what they really are… cattle… livestock for beings such as myself… But whom to send?"

The devil doesn't have the power to do his dirty work by himself, so he must send one of his abominations to the world of men to do it for him. He looked at the cards that displayed his henchmen.

"Hmm… They all look so deadly… I can't choose."

Since Lucifer couldn't pick one, he turned them all face down and mixed them up, and then he drew from the pile at random.

"Ah… Drakonadon… perfect… Drakonadon, appear before me!!!"

With a flash of fire the demon appeared before his master.

"What is your desire most exalted master Lucifer?"

"I want you and your minions to go to the world of mortals and bring me the soul of Yusei Fudo. I simply must have this mortal for my collection."

"I would master… but as I'm sure you know I cannot enter the world of men… not since my medallion was destroyed all those years ago. It is only here in your domain that I can attain my full power."

"I am fully aware of your dependence on your precious stone Drakonadon, and how without it you cannot re-enter the world of men, but you are mistaken about one thing… The medallion wasn't destroyed, it was merely… fragmented.

"I see… Then I shall dispatch my servants at once to retrieve the fragments… And when I am whole again I shall bring you the boy."

"One more thing…"

"Yes master?"

"It has come to my attention that Yusei Fudo is due to be married."

"And?"

"A bond of selfless love such as that will be more than enough to shield him from my control… make sure you accomplish your task before Yusei and his woman are bonded."

"I will not fail you my master."

"I hope for your sake you're right about that. Now go."

Lucifer remembered how Drakonadon and many other demons used to walk the earth many years ago. It was a time when superstition and the sword ruled, a time when man was a feeble race struggling to survive on the earth, so they made deals with demons to preserve their short and pointless lives, those were the days. In the modern world humans performed their own miracles with their technology, and no longer needed the aid of demons to keep themselves alive. Every now and then some desperate person would strike a pact with Lucifer, but that was hardly enough to satisfy his evil desire, and since he couldn't enter the world of men by himself he had to resort to thievery through his demons.

"The angels think they can contain me in this pit… but I always find a loophole… Yusei Fudo… you will be mine."

**(To be continued)**


	2. Gone Fishing

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, I have to go to the bathroom." said Leo.

"Don't worry." said Yanagi "Once we get there you can go wherever you want."

If Crow had his way, then for Yusei's bachelor party they would have probably done something that would make Akiza mad, so instead the boys were celebrating the freedom of bachelorhood by going on a fishing/camping trip. It took awhile, but they eventually made it to the campsite Yanagi had spoken off.

"I spent every summer practically living in these woods, fishing, hiking, hunting, it's almost second nature to me."

"Well in that case gramps, maybe you can tell us where the worms are?" said Tanner.

"Oh shoot, I forgot."

"Well that's just great, now someone needs to go back and get a bucket of worms."

"Or you can use mine."

Yusei and friends were greeted by a man with long dark hair, a beard & moustache, tan skin, and dressed head to toe in white.

"I was just leaving and I have plenty of worms left over, feel free to use them."

Yusei and the others looked inside the bucket, it was practically full of worms.

"Well thanks Mr…"

When they looked up he was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"Oh well, let's fish!"

If Yanagi was right, then the river should've been full of fish at this time of year.

"Typical Jack." said Blitz "You and Akiza are nice enough to invite him to your wedding and he doesn't even come to your bachelor party."

"He said he didn't like the idea of sleeping on the ground."

"Oh well, more fish for us!" said Yanagi.

"You're gonna catch a fish with that?" asked Yusei pointing at Yanagi's fishing rod.

"I'm not telling, it's a family secret."

"You're using a rock."

"Like I said, family secret."

"Whatever, whoever catches the least fish Turbo duels with training wheels!" said Crow.

The boys didn't get off to a good start, when Leo casted off he accidentally threw his fishing rod into the river, causing the others to have to run and get it before it was swept down stream. After a few minutes a fish actually came close to the water's edge and Tank tried catching it with his bare hands, the fish ended up jumping out of the water and biting him on the nose.

"That one doesn't count." said Rally "Technically the fish caught you."

"I don't see why we didn't just bring a net." said Nervin.

"Where's the fun in that?" said Blister.

After about a half hour Crow thought he had something.

"Oh it feels big! Oh boy we're gonna eat tonight, it's a giant goby, no it's a monster!!!"

It was an old cardboard box covered with weeds and algae.

"HA AH! Oh Crow, that's good eating."

"I've got one! I've got one!"

When Rally pulled his out it was a boot.

"Why is it always a boot?" he asked.

It was about high noon and Yanagi was still using his rock.

"I'll bet 4,500 yen and an entire booster box of cards that the only thing you catch is cold." said Tanner.

Suddenly a huge carp jumped out of the water and bit Yanagi's line, it was so strong it pulled him into the water. For about three minutes Yanagi wrestled with the fish and then pulled it ashore.

"You owe me 4,500 yen and the booster box." he said.

"Wow! Look at this!"

Leo had fished some weird little golden trinket out of the river. It looked like some kind of strange eyeball.

**(No it's not a millennium item)**

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Maybe it dropped out of an alien spaceship or something."

By the time the sun set some of the boys were lucky to have caught anything. But it was worth it for the laughs they enjoyed trying to catch their fish.

"So Yuse. How does it feel to know it's your last day to be a bachelor?" asked Crow.

"Well… Part of me is excited… the other part is quivering like a bowl of jello. I love Akiza but… I don't know if I'm ready for this…"

"Then why did you propose to her?" asked Nervin

"I didn't, we went out one day, and she told me about how I was the one who got her back together with her family, how I was there when no one else was, told me how much she needed me with her eyes full of tears, and gave me a face I couldn't say no to."

"Oh come on Yusei, you've saved the world before, after a responsibility like that commitment shouldn't be a problem." said Tanner.

"It's not the commitment, and it's not that I don't love her."

"Then what is it?"

"… After we tie the knot… her parents are expecting grandchildren from us."

"Oh…" they all said at once.

"Don't worry Yusei I'll tell you all you need to know." said Yanagi "See when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"I know **how **you get a family, that's not the part I'm worried about."

"How does it happen?" asked Leo.

"Don't ask questions you aren't prepared to handle the answer to." said Crow.

"What do I know about families? I was raised in an orphanage and grew up on the streets."

"Well you turned out a lot better than Kalin." joked Crow.

"And you're better than Jack; you never skipped out on your friends."

"Yusei for what it's worth I think you'd make a great father." said Rally.

"… Thanks guys."


	3. The Big Day

It was late into the night, everyone was asleep except Yusei. Tomorrow was the big day and he couldn't get it out of his head. He sat outside the tent staring into the embers of the dying fire; it was then that he noticed there was someone down by the river. He walked over and saw that it was the bearded man that he and the others had met earlier that day fishing.

"A little late to be fishing, don't you think?"

"Oh it's never too late to fish, I remember how my friends once spent the whole night fishing, and they didn't catch anything until daybreak. So what's keeping you awake Yusei?"

"… How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows who you are, and I suspect the entire world knows you're getting married tomorrow."

"… Yeah, but thank God they don't know where exactly, otherwise it would be a media circus."

"Nervous?"

"… Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, it's very common for people to be nervous before they tie the knot, that's usually when they come and talk to me."

"What, are you some kind of shrink?"

"Not exactly, they don't know what being nervous means until they've been in my shoes, but I do know that an impossible task is a lot easier when you don't do it alone. Keep your friends close Yusei."

"What do you…"

Before Yusei could finish his sentence he saw that the man was gone.

"Who was that guy?" he asked.

"Yusei… Yusei… Yusei!!!"

"Uh… where's the fire?"

"We're back home, we tried to wake you earlier but you wouldn't budge."

"We're back in the city?"

"Yeah, now will you shower, shave, and put on your suit?" said Tanner "You're getting married in a couple hours and you look like a hobo."

It took a few minutes for Yusei to take it in that he was getting married today, get in the shower, and take care of everything else. All the while the boys got dressed. Among them Crow seemed to like his suit the least.

"You can't breathe with these things on." he said fiddling with his tie "And I feel ridiculous!"

"Are you kidding?" said Tank "I feel like a businessman. I want those profit projections on my desk by tomorrow, or you're fired!"

"How do I look?" asked Yusei.

"I think you're going to have one very satisfied bride." said Blister.

Yusei and the others had to drive to the church incognito since they didn't want the wedding to be a media circus, along the way some of the boys had to remind Yusei to breathe.

"Yusei calm down, you look like a person who's going to the chair."

"That's easy for you to say, you've never gotten married before."

"It's gonna be fine Yus. Just keep your eyes on the prize, if you know what I mean." said Crow.

Yusei was finding it hard to keep calm, and then he remembered that he had been through challenges a million times more taxing than this.

"Don't be a coward." he told himself.

"Yusei! Oh, you look so handsome!"

"Glad you could make it Martha."

"I just knew you kids would make it one day."

"Leo, we're needed in the back." said Luna "They want to get pictures of us and the others with Akiza before the ceremony."

"I thought people weren't allowed to see the bride before the wedding."

"Leo, that rule only applies to the groom."

"Oh… right. See you in a bit Yusei!"

"Oh honey, you look absolutely perfect!"

At her mother's request Akiza had let her hair grow out. When she asked why she said it was because men liked having something to grab onto.

"Akiza, you've hardly said anything all day. Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm only about to get married."

"It's okay that you feel nervous, I felt the same way when I was in your shoes."

But Akiza's mother wasn't in exactly the same pair of shoes, Akiza was the one who did the proposing, she wasn't worried about making the wrong decision, she was worried if Yusei meant it when he said yes.

"It's okay honey, he's waiting for you at the altar."

Finally it was time for the ceremony.

"Who the heck invited Trudge?" asked Leo.

"Because someone has to walk down the aisle with the bridesmaids." said Luna "And unfortunately for Mina, Jack was taken."

"Carly, lose the glasses, they do not go with that dress."

"Okay, just don't let me fall."

"Okay people, it's magic time!"

"Remember Leo, just take the rings to the altar, and if you make one mistake, you ruin the whole wedding!"

Leo wasn't the one who made the mistake, the man at the organ accidentally started playing Beethoven's 5th instead of the wedding march.

"Sorry!"

When Yusei and Akiza were together at the altar all the doubt and fear had been erased from their minds.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today on this most joyous occasion to join Yusei and Akiza in…"

Beep beep beep beep.

The priest hurled his walking stick in the direction he heard the cell phone. It hit Carly in the head.

"Carly! Are you ok?!"

"But mommy, I don't want to go to school today." she said reaching for Jack's face "I want to stay home and bake cookies with you."

"Was that really necessary?" asked Akiza.

"If anyone else has their cell phone on I'm gonna start administering last rites."

**(Although I don't think it's a crime punishable by death, I do agree with him on one thing, people who leave their cell phones on during church, that drives me crazy!)**

"Edit that out." said Akiza's father to the man with the camcorder.

All of a sudden Leo noticed that his pocket was glowing, he still had that little golden trinket he had found yesterday. He covered it with his hand so no one would notice.

"Where was I?" asked the priest "Oh right, in the bonds of holy… MOLY!!!"

**(To be continued)**

**What?! What is it?!**

**Find out in**

**Chapter 4: When you crash a wedding**


	4. When you crash a wedding

As soon as the priest made his exclamation Yusei turned around and saw what looked like a big ball of black fire flying through the wall and heading straight for them.

"GET DOWN!!!"

He pushed Akiza and the priest down to the floor and out of the way just in time, the huge black fireball engulfed the altar behind them.

"What in the name of…"

"!!!"

Everyone looked up and saw five anthropomorphic dragons staring down at them.

"Stop where you are and put your appendages where we can see them!" said Trudge pulling out a gun.

"Pathetic mortals!"

One of the dragons shot a fireball at Trudge.

"AAAHHH!!! FIRE!!! STOP, DROP, ROLL! STOP, DROP, ROLL! STOP, DROP, ROLL!!!"

Crow laughed his head off watching Trudge rolling around on the floor.

"Well that's the end of this suit…"

"Who are you, what do you want!?!"

"We are the Kal! The loyal servants of Drakonadon! Where is the fifth fragment!?!"

"Who is Drakonadon, and what do you mean fifth fragment?!"

"Ignorant mortals, Drakonadon is our master, we need the fifth fragment of his medallion to…"

One of the dragons that looked like a female put her hand to his mouth.

"Shut up before you tell them everything!"

"We don't need to explain ourselves to you, now surrender the fragment or suffer!"

"We don't even know what you're talking about."

"Very well…" said the Dragon in the middle "If you won't give up the fragment willingly, then I'll make you… with a duel."

A fiendish duel disk appeared on the dragon's arm.

"Oh my gosh! Dueling dragons destroy Fudo's wedding! What a scoop!" said Carly.

"Excuse me Mr. Kal, but we couldn't duel you if we wanted to because we don't have our cards or duel disks."

"Then you forfeit! Now surrender the fragment!"

"For the last time we don't know what…"

Suddenly the door at the church's entrance opened and someone walked in.

"Who is that?" asked Jack

"It's the bearded man!" exclaimed Leo.

"It's who?"

"Yusei, I think you'll be needing this."

He was holding Yusei's duel disk and his cards. He tossed them over and Yusei caught them. Yusei noticed that the dragons were looking at the man as if they had seen a ghost.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"I'm a friend." he replied smiling.

"I have the strangest feeling I've seen him before." said Akiza.

"Enough talk!" said the dragon with the duel disk "Are we going to duel or what?!"

"We're kinda in the middle of something here." said Yusei.

"Yusei normally I'd agree with you, but the church is a mess, Trudge is suffering from burns, and the priest looks like he's having a stroke." said Akiza.

"Point taken."

"Kick his ass for both of us."

"Thanks for the help Mr…"

When Yusei turned around he saw that the mysterious bearded man in white was already gone.

"Will you babies knock it off?!" said one of the dragons "He's gone! Now let's do this!"

"Wait, a wreck it may be thanks to you, but I don't think we should be dueling in a church." said Yusei.

"Fine… We'll take it outside then."

"So… You're the great Yusei Fudo… I am Orpheus, Dragon of Darkness, and as my name suggests I am the rightful keeper of the darkness fragment. Once I've defeated you I will use it to restore my lord Drakonadon to his former glory!"

"Let's duel!"

"Drakonadon… I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before." said Yanagi.

"Forget him, let's see if Yusei can beat this Orpheus guy." said Tanner.

"The first turn is mine! I summon a monster in defense mode!"

"Is that all? Well in that case I'll place two cards face down on the field and summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!"

(ATK: 900 DEF: 400)

"On the turn Speed Warrior is summoned his attack points are doubled!"

(ATK: 1800)

"Speed Warrior, attack and destroy his face down monster!"

Speed Warrior dashed through Orpheus' monster, but the dragon was actually laughing.

"When Apprentice Magician is destroyed in battle I can special summon a level two or lower spellcaster from my deck in defense mode… And now that it's my turn I'll reveal that it's another Apprentice Magician!"

(ATK: 400 DEF: 800)

"Now I activate the spell card Magical Dimension, with this I can tribute one monster on my side of the field and summon a spellcaster from my hand. And I choose the Dark Magician!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100)

"The Dark Magician? Who does this guy think he is, Yugi Muto?" asked Rally.

"That's not all, since I played Magical Dimension I can now destroy the only monster you have out."

Yusei's Speed Warrior was destroyed.

"Now I sacrifice my Dark Magician so I can special summon Dark Eradicator Warlock!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100)

"So he summoned a monster with the same attack and defense points as the last one, big deal!" said Leo.

"Actually it is."

"What do you mean?"

"As long as Dark Eradicator Warlock is on the field, whenever either player activates a normal spell card, Orpheus can inflict 1000 points of direct damage to Yusei's life points." said Akiza.

"Now I activate the spell card Magical Blast! With this spell card I can deal 200 points of damage for every spellcaster type monster on my side of the field!"

(Yusei: 3800)

"Next I'll activate Dark Eradicator Warlock's special effect! Since I just played a normal spell card you lose 1000 more life points!"

(Yusei: 2800)

"Now I'll take even more of your life points. Dark Eradicator Warlock, attack him directly!"

"Not gonna happen, I activate my face down trap card, Scarp-Iron Scarecrow!"

Yusei's Scare-Crow blocked the attack from Orpheus' monster.

"Err… You only delay the inevitable you pathetic mortal. If you use any normal spell cards my Dark Eradicator Warlock will just blast away another fourth of your life points!"

"I don't need any spell cards to destroy your monster. I summon the tuner monster Junk Synchron!"

(ATK: 1300 DEF: 500)

"Now I'll activate his special effect and special summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard!"

(ATK: 900 DEF: 400)

"Now I'll tune my Junk Synchron to my Speed Warrior in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300)

"That's your secret weapon? You really must be desperate mortal, in case you haven't noticed your monster has less attack point than mine."

"Which is why I'm activating the trap card Synchro Strike, during the turn this card is activated I can raise the attack strength of one of my Junk Warrior by 500 for every monster that I used to summon it!"

(ATK: 3300)

"What?! But that makes it stronger than my Warlock!"

"Junk Warrior, attack and destroy his Dark Eradicator Warlock!"

Orpheus' Warlock tried blasting Yusei's monster with its staff, but Junk Warrior dodged it and countered with a punch that destroyed the wizard.

(Orpheus: 3200)

"Blasted mortal… I activate the spell card Premature Burial. By paying 800 of my life points I can special summon the Dark Magician from my graveyard!"

(Orpheus: 2400)

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100)

"Now I activate the field spell Mystic Plasma Zone! Now all dark attribute monsters gain 500 attack points and lose 400 defense points!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 1600)

"You seem to forget that my Junk Warrior is also a dark attribute monster! So your Mystic Plasma Zone affects him as well!"

(ATK: 2800 DEF: 800)

"What!?! No matter. My Dark Magician still has more attack points, attack!"

"Have you also forgotten my Scarp-Iron Scarecrow?"

The Dark Magician's attack was blocked.

"He is but a mere mortal against the dark powers of a servant of Drakonadon! How is he able to defy our brother!?!" asked one of the other dragons.

"Orpheus' powers are limited because we are yet to obtain his fragment, which is exactly why we are here."

"What is with this fragment you all keep blabbering about?!" said Luna.

"All you need to know mortal is that when your friend loses this duel you will all perish in flame!" said Orpheus.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on losing today." said Yusei "I summon Nitro Synchron!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 100)

"Now I activate the spell card Double Summon, and I'll use it to summon Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 800)

"Now I'll tune my Nitro Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog to special summon Armory Arm!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200)

"Now I'll attach it to my Junk Warrior, giving him 1000 extra attack points!"

(ATK: 3800)

"NO! Now he has more attack points than my Dark Magician!"

"And that's not all. When a monster equipped with Armory Arm destroys a monster in battle, that monster's attack points are dealt to you as damage. Junk Warrior, end this!"

Junk Warrior flew at the Dark Magician and destroyed it.

(Orpheus: 0)

"I'm sorry master…" said Orpheus "I've… failed you… again."

"BROTHER!!!"

Orpheus burst into flames. All the other dragons looked at Yusei and the others in disgust.

"You haven't seen the last of us!"

All the dragons vanished in a huge cloud of smoke.

Yusei had won the duel, but he didn't look too happy, neither did Akiza.

"I don't believe it… We can't even have a wedding without it turning into the next world war."

"Honey this wasn't your fault." said Akiza's mother trying to comfort her.

"Those dragons attacked because they claimed we had something they wanted." said Yusei "That fragment of Drakonadon or whatever."

"I'm sure I've heard that name before somewhere." said Yanagi "I'll look into it."

Leo looked at the little golden trinket he had found yesterday.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is all my fault?"


	5. All bow before Leo?

"Drakonadon, what is taking so long? Why haven't you brought me the soul of Yusei Fudo yet?"

"I'm sorry master, but my minions are having trouble obtaining the final fragment."

"Very well, just be sure that you bring me the boys soul before he and his woman are joined… once that bond of love is in place not even my dark powers will be able to touch him."

"I will not fail you my master."

"It's high time something happened!" said Crow "I don't know about you, but if you ask me things have gotten pretty boring around here."

"Crow, now really isn't the time."

Akiza still hadn't gotten over what had happened yesterday, right when she and Yusei were about to become husband and wife, they were interrupted by a pack of overgrown talking lizards.

"Yanagi, found anything yet?"

"Uh… I'm not sure you're ready for this."

"No, but go ahead."

"Drakonadon is the name of a demon lord who existed over thirteen thousand years ago."

"Demon lord?"

"During that time mankind was struggling to survive on this puny little planet, it was a time when superstition and the sword ruled. In times of trouble people would strike bargains with demons to preserve their lives. One of these demons lords was Drakonadon."

Yanagi showed them a picture of an ancient wall painting that depicted Drakonadon.

"There is one unhappy camper." said Crow.

"Drakonadon used dragons to do his bidding, and the most powerful of these dragons was Aggemoah the destroyer. His army of dragons inspired both fear and obedience from his subjects. To preserve their way of life the tribe who worshiped Drakonadon would sacrifice girls to him."

"Yikes…" said Rally looking at the cave painting that showed the sacrificial ceremony.

"So… what happened to this… Drakonadon?" asked Luna.

"At some point one of his subjects rebelled against him because the girl to be sacrificed was his true love. His love enabled him to summon a monster dwelling within his spirit that was powerful enough to destroy Aggemoah, and as a result the medallion from which Drakonadon drew his power was shattered into five fragments, one for each of the five elements form which Drakonadon's minions drew their power; darkness, earth, air, fire, and water. Drakonadon's spirit was sealed within these five fragments and they were scattered to the winds. With Drakonadon destroyed the man and his love fled for their lives, because Drakonadon was the only thing that protected their tribe. Eventually the tribe died, and the man and woman made a tribe of their own that lasted for many years without the help of any demons."

"Five fragments? That's what the dragons were talking about! Yanagi, do you know what these fragments look like?"

"I believe the completed medallion looks something like this."

"Hey look at this!"

Rally pointed at the center of the medallion.

"That looks just like that golden trinket Leo found when we went fishing."

"Actually… I think it is." said Leo taking the fragment out of his pocket.

"Wait a minute." said Jack "You're telling me that Yusei's wedding was crashed by the minions of some moldy prehistoric god who would want nothing more than to summon a Godzilla sized monster and have it start tearing up the city?"

"Demon lord, not a god." said Yanagi "Big difference."

"I've got to get rid of this thing." said Leo "This is what they want."

"We can't just throw it away. Those dragons will find it eventually, and then they'll use it to restore their master to his former glory."

"Well in that case we'll just have to smash it with a mallet or…"

Suddenly the fragment started to glow in Leo's hand.

"Guys… What's happening?!"

"Leo, drop that thing!"

"I… can't… move!"

Right before their eyes the fragment sank into Leo's skin.

"AH! This is not happening… this is not happening!"

At that moment Leo started howling in pain, then his eyes turned red, his skin started to turn rough and black, his fingers turned into claws, and worst of all a huge tail erupted out of his pants.

"Leo!"

"DRAKONADON LIVES!!! BOW BEFORE MY MIGHTY FORM!!!"

"Number one, I'm not bowing to anyone." said Jack "Number two, what mighty form?"

Drakonadon looked in the mirror.

"This human shell is puny, but it will do until I am complete."

"What have you done to my brother?!" demanded Luna.

"You dare speak to me in that tone? I am Drakonadon, demon lord of all dragons! You! You're Yusei Fudo, the soul my master seeks!"

"Master? Who is your master?"

"It matters not! Surrender your soul to the forces of darkness, or I'll make you surrender it, with a duel."

"No way! If anyone is dueling you it's me!"

"Luna?"

"Hmm… Why not, the more the merrier!"

"Luna, you can't be serious."

"This is personal; he's taken over my brother's body."

"I guess I could use a quick warm up match before I face Yusei… It has been awhile, thirteen thousand years to be exact."

A fierce looking duel disk appeared on Leo's arm.

"Let's duel!"

"The first turn is mine! I summon a monster in defense mode! That shall be all, but that's all I really need."

"Luna, try using that combo I showed you!" said Akiza.

"I'll try!"

Unfortunately Luna didn't have the necessary cards in her hand.

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)

"Now I'll activate its special ability, it allows me to look at the top card of my deck, and if it's an equip spell then I can add it to my hand… And it is, so now I'll equip Sunlight Unicorn with Horn of the Unicorn!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 1700)

"Sunlight Unicorn, attack his face down monster!"

Sunlight Unicorn blasted Drakonadon's monster into nothingness.

"When Troop Dragon is destroyed I can special summon another Troop Dragon from my deck in defense mode!"

(ATK: 700 DEF: 800)

"It's my turn again, now I'll place one card face down, and summon another monster in defense mode."

"You know, for a demon lord, this guy is playing a pretty lame game." said Crow.

"Maybe he's just getting warmed up." said Rally "Like he said, he's been out of commission for thirteen thousand years."

"Who cares?" said Carly "Dueling demonic dragon kings, more gold!"

"It's my turn, and I'll place two cards face down and summon Regulus in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000)

"Sunlight Unicorn, attack his facedown monster!"

Sunlight Unicorn attacked Drakonadon's face down monster, but then there was a big explosion and Sunlight Unicorn was caught in it.

"What was that?"

"That was my Exploder Dragon. When it's destroyed in battle it automatically destroys the monster that attacked it."

"Too bad the same doesn't apply for your Troop Dragon. Regulus, attack!"

Regulus pounced on Drakonadon's Troop Dragon and destroyed it.

"Have you forgotten that when Troop Dragon is destroyed I can summon another one from my deck in defense mode?"

(ATK: 700 DEF: 800)

When Drakonadon drew his next card he looked pleased with himself.

"I pass."

"In that case, I summon Kuribon!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

"What is that?" asked Crow.

"Its part of the strategy I showed Luna." said Akiza.

"And what strategy is that?" asked Yusei.

Akiza whispered it to him.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Regulus, attack and destroy the final Troop Dragon!"

Regulus tore Drakonadon's Troop Dragon to pieces.

"Thank you so much little girl for cleaning the field for me, for that I'll make your end easy… I summon Orpheus, the Dragon of Darkness!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"What?! That's the dragon you battled yesterday Yusei!" exclaimed Rally.

"And it's also a card." said Drakonadon "And his special effect lets me draw a two cards from my deck. Now I activate the trap card Ultimate Offering, this lets me normal summon as many monsters as I want this turn, for the small price of 500 life points each. And I think I'll pay 2000 life points so I can summon four monsters!"

(Drakonadon: 2000)

"First I'll summon Terra, the Earth Dragon!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"Next I'll summon Aeolus, the Air Dragon!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"Now I'll summon Vulcan, the Fire Dragon!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"When Vulcan is summoned you automatically lose 1000 life points!"

(Luna: 3000)

"And last but certainly not least, I'll summon Kaia, the Water Dragon!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"This isn't good." said Yanagi "That's all five of Drakonadon's minions!"

"If you think that's bad, wait till you see what else I have in store for you… I activate the spell card Drakonadon's Medallion of Power! With this I can offer all my in play monsters to summon Aggemoah the Destroyer!"

"Oh no!"

"Aggemoah! Rise and form to serve your master!!!" yelled Drakonadon raising his hands to heavens.

For about fifteen seconds he just stood there and nothing happened.

"Huh? Aggemoah, I summon you!!!"

Another couple seconds and still nothing.

"Yanagi, what's going on?"

"I don't think he can summon Aggemoah without first obtaining the other four fragments of his medallion."

"Very well, I still have a backup plan. I activate the spell card Polymerization, and I'll use it to fuse my dragons together to create the Five-Headed Dragon!"

(ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000)

"That is one big dragon." said Carly.

"Five-Headed Dragon, attack and destroy Regulus, and the rest of her life points!"

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card Shift! With this trap card I can switch the target of your monster's attack to Kuribon, and now I'll activate his special effect, not only is the damage to me reduced to zero, but now he comes back to my hand and you gain life points equal to your monster's attack points, which allows me to activate the trap card Bad Reaction to Simochi! Now instead of gaining 5000 life points you lose 5000 life points!"

(Drakonadon: 0)

"NO!!!"

"I don't believe it..." said Crow "She actually won."

"Luna… Luna…"

"Leo! Is that you?!"

"What happened? Where am I?"

At that moment Leo looked at his hands, and then rushed to look in the mirror.

"AAAGHHH!!! This is all because of that golden thingy!"

Leo tore his shirt off and saw the fragment embedded in his chest, he tried with all his might to pull it out.

"Remove your hands from my medallion fragment!" growled Drakonadon's voice.

"Remove your medallion fragment from my body!" said Leo.

"You dare defy me!?!"

As Yusei watched Leo slapping himself silly, something told him it was going to be a long week.


	6. Quake with fear

"Is this really necessary?"

"Sorry Leo, it's for your own safety."

"Do we really need to put him in a cage?"

"Luna, he's possessed by a demon. It's the only way we can keep him from going crazy."

"I can handle it, one it's only a fragment of a demon, and second…"

Suddenly the color of Leo's eyes changed.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME CRAZY, I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR BRAINS!!!"

His eyes changed back to their normal color.

"See your point." he said.

"PATHETIC MORTALS! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN CONTAIN ME!?!"

Drakonadon struggled against the bars, but to no avail.

"You may be a demon lord, but you're still in my body." said Leo.

"So what do we do now?" asked Crow.

"We need to find a way to get Drakonadon out of Leo, in the meantime we can't let those dragons get their hands on the fragment attached to him."

"But where do we find those creatures?"

"I'll spare you the trouble."

Yusei and the others turned around to see that one of the dragons had crawled in through an open window. She was tall and had rough looking skin.

"I am a Terra, dragon of earth. I have come to avenge my brother Orpheus, and to take back the darkness fragment."

"Well tough rocks, cause we're not handing it over."

"Look mortals, we can do this the easy way… or…"

A duel disk that looked like a rock appeared on Terra's arm.

"There's always that other way."

"Well, let's try that other way first."

"Akiza…"

"She and her siblings ruined my wedding; it's time they pay for it."

"Yusei… you're fiancée has that look in her eyes." said Tanner.

Akiza and Terra decided to take their duel elsewhere, Yusei knew this meant things would get ugly.

"She can take care of herself; I just hope she's not too mad."

"Let's duel!"

"The first turn is mine!" said Terra "First I'll summon a monster in defense mode. Next I activate the field spell Gaia Power, and due to its magic all Earth attribute monsters gain 500 attack points and lose 400 defense points!"

"That's it? She doesn't play any better than her brother." said Tank.

Terra started laughing.

"The only reason Orpheus was so easily defeated was because he had to duel without his fragment since you had it, but I've got mine right here." she said pointing to a golden trinket on her duel disk.

"That fragment won't protect you from me!" said Akiza "I place a card face down and summon Violet Witch in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200)

"Violet Witch, attack her face down monster!"

Akiza's witch was able to destroy Terra's monster, but Terra didn't look too concerned.

"Thanks to the effect of Gaia Power your witch had just enough attack points to destroy my Giant Rat, but now I get to choose an earth attribute monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck to replace him, and I choose Blade Rabbit, and thanks to Gaia Power he gets a boost."

(ATK: 900 DEF: 0)

"Blade Rabbit? You'd think a demon dragon could do better than that."

"Crow, didn't anyone ever tell you not to judge a card soley by its points?" said Jack.

"Now that it's my turn I can activate Blade Rabbit's special effect, by switching him from attack to defense mode, I can automatically destroy the only monster you have on the field!"

Akiza's Violet Witch was destroyed.

"And now that you're wide open I'll summon Goblin Elite Attack Force, and thanks to Gaia Power they come out 500 points stronger!"

(ATK: 2700 DEF: 1100)

"Goblins, attack!"

(Akiza: 1300)

"Sure my goblins have to go to defense mode after attacking, but it's worth it to take over half of your life points!"

"Does it look like I'm scared? I summon Twilight Rose Knight!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

"And I'll use his special ability to special summon Lord Poison!"

(ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000)

"Twilight Rose Knight, attack her Blade Rabbit, and Lord Poison destroy her Goblins!"

Both Terra's monsters were destroyed.

"Now I activate the spell card Urgent Tuning, with this I can synchro summon during this battle phase, so I'll tune my Twilight Rose Knight to Lord Poison to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!"

(ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800)

"Oh boy, now she's in for it!" said Rally.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack!"

(Terra: 1600)

"And I'll end my turn with a face down."

Normally an attack from Akiza's Black Rose Dragon would leave her opponent's scared to death. But Terra didn't even seem fazed by it.

"Your precious Black Rose Dragon doesn't intimidate me, sure that dragon is powerful, but it pales in comparison to Aggemoah, and once my master is free again you shall all perish at the hands its awesome power!"

"Sorry, but first you need to beat me in this duel, and I just don't see that happening."

"Then let me open your eyes! I activate the spell card Fissure! Normally this would destroy the monster on your side of the field with the fewest attack points, but at the moment you only have one monster!"

A huge crack appeared in the ground and Black Rose Dragon fell into it.

"Now that your field is empty I summon Mine Golem! And thanks to Gaia Power he has more than enough attack points to wipe you out!"

(ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500)

"Mine Golem, attack!"

"I don't think so, I activate the trap card Hallowed Life Barrier, by discarding one card from my hand I can reduce all damage I take from you this turn to zero!"

"Err… You only delay the inevitable mortal! We are in my element, I cannot possibly lose!"

"Then I'll just have to fix that, I'll get rid of your precious Gaia Power with a field spell of my own, I activate Black Garden!"

Akiza's Black Garden engulfed the playing field, and Terra didn't like the change.

"Too many flowers… Terra the Earth Dragon doesn't like pretty."

"Well then welcome to Hell. And since your Gaia Power is no longer in play, your Mine Golem's points go back to normal."

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1900)

"And now I'll end my turn with a face down."

Akiza still had no monsters on the field, but Terra didn't want to risk falling into another trap.

"I switch Mine Golem to defense mode and summon another monster in defense mode."

"Good, then I get a Rose Token."

(ATK: 800 DEF: 800)

"Now it's my turn, and I'll place a card face down and switch my rose token to defense mode."

"So this is how a signer, the infamous Black Rose, duels? I'm rather disappointed." said Terra. "I'll place one card face down and summon another monster in defense mode."

"Then I get another token."

(ATK: 800 DEF: 800)

"Now for my turn, I think I'll just switch my rose token to defense mode."

"Yusei, why isn't she summoning any monsters?" asked Rally.

"Because if she does then not only will its attack points be cut in half, but Terra will also get a rose token, and that will ruin Akiza's strategy."

"And that would be?" asked Nervin.

"Wait and see."

"It's all over Black Rose! First I'll reveal my two face down monsters, two more Mine Golems!"

(2x ATK: 500 DEF: 1900)

"Thanks to your Black Garden they may have only half their attack points, but it doesn't really matter because they won't be around much longer, because now I activate the trap card Minefield Eruption! This trap card destroys all Mine Golems on my side of the field, and for each one destroyed you take 1000 points of damage."

Terra's Golems started to explode.

"Apparently you forgot about my face down cards, I activate another Hallowed Life Barrier, by discarding one card from my hand, all damage you try to inflict to me goes to zero."

"Minor setback. Now I activate the spell card Hand Destruction, this forces us both to discard two cards from our hands, and then we both draw two cards from our decks. Now I'll remove all the rock type monsters in my graveyard from play!"

"What is she doing?" asked Blitz.

"Now I special summon Megarock Dragon!"

(ATK: ? DEF: ?)

"What? How come its attack points aren't determined?"

"Megarock Dragon can only be special summoned by removing rock type monsters in my graveyard from play, I removed my three Mine Golems, plus the two monsters I discarded when I played Hand Destruction, and for every rock monster I removed my dragon gains 700 attack and defense points!"

(ATK: 3500 DEF: 3500)

"How soon you forget, thanks to my Black Garden your dragon loses half its attack points and I get another rose token!"

(ATK: 1750)

(ATK: 800 DEF: 800)

"It is of no matter, once I destroy your newest rose token I'll be just one attack away from winning! Megarock Dragon, attack and destroy her Rose Token!"

"Did you forget about the Hallowed Life Barrier I played earlier this turn, even if your attack could connect it wouldn't do any damage to my life points."

"What do mean could?!"

"Damage or no damage, I need my Rose Tokens, so I activate the trap card Negate Attack!"

"Err… You're really starting to get on my nerves Black Rose."

"You and your siblings got on my nerves when you ruined my wedding, so now I'm returning the favor! I destroy my Black Garden, and with it my three Rose Tokens! Since their combined attack strength is equal to 2400, I can special summon from my graveyard, Black Rose Dragon!"

(ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800)

"Nice dragon, but mine is bigger! Since your Black Garden is no longer in play Megarock Dragon's attack points go back to full!"

(ATK: 3500)

"Not for long, I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability! By removing a plant type monster in my graveyard from play, I can reduce the attack points of one of your monsters to zero!"

(ATK: 0)

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!"

"I'm sorry, but you brought this upon yourself! Black Rose Dragon, ATTACK!!!"

Terra's monster was no match for Black Rose Dragon's attack.

(Terra: 0)

"… Meddling humans… too powerful…"

Terra burst into flames.

"Akiza…"

She fell into Yusei's arms crying.

"If not for these talking lizards… we'd be somewhere hundreds of miles away from here… alone… together."

"When this crisis is over I promise you, I'll give you three weeks you'll never forget." said Yusei.

"Guys! Over here!"

In the pile of ashes where Terra used to be standing there was a golden trinket on the top.

"This must be her fragment. We are one step closer to ending this madness."


	7. Gone with the wind

"It's not fair… I just isn't fair! Why does my twin sister get to duel demonic dragons and be a hero while I sit here caged like an animal!?!"

Leo had lost track of how much time had passed since he was placed inside this cage. Even with all the comforts of home he still hated it. Since Drakonadon was unpredictable, Leo wasn't allowed to be anywhere near his cards, he also couldn't leave to go to the bathroom, instead he had to go in a bucket.

"Why? Why was Luna born with the mark of the dragon? I always wanted to be a super cool duelist, I should be the one saving the world! Luna… Luna robbed me of my potential, and I'll make her pay dearly for it!"

At that moment Leo stopped.

"What am I saying!?! This isn't Luna's fault… she never asked to become a signer… and this is all my fault for finding that stupid fragment…"

"Everyone… Everyone is to blame… Yusei… Jack… Akiza… Crow… Luna… all of them!!! I could be the number one duelist in the world, but they're sucking up all the glory! They're all against me… they all must…"

"No… No!"

"Don't you see Leo? I'm your friend."

"Go away!" said Leo "You're the reason I'm in this cage to begin with!"

"You need to get rid of the others if you want to be a great duelist… I can help you with that."

"No… If that's what it takes… then I don't want it!"

"Well then… let's see how that choice will affect your future."

Leo's vision started to blur. Suddenly he saw an older version of himself typing on a computer in an office cubicle. He and everyone else in the room looked like total zombies.

"This is your future if you allow the others to continue stealing the spotlight. While Luna becomes a great duelist you'll be doomed to a job that you hate, sitting in a tiny office cubicle and typing on a computer like so many other mindless drones. A lifetime of typing letters and numbers chipping away at your mind bit by bit every single day."

The scene changed to a graveyard, there was a new grave with Leo's name on it. The casket had just been laid inside and it didn't look as if anyone had come to the funeral.

"And at the end of this long and pointless life… oblivion… None one will miss you… no one will mourn you… no on will remember you… While others go down in history, you'll be nothing… nothing but dust in the wind… is that what you want?"

"No…"

"Of course not… this is what you want."

This time Leo saw an older, better looking, version of himself riding around on the most amazing duel runner he had ever seen, but that wasn't all, he was also bearing the mark of the dragons head, and he was also using Yusei's Stardust Dragon. The crowd was going absolutely crazy for him.

"But… but how is this possible?"

"Let's just say that in this timeline Yusei doesn't need his precious Stardust Dragon anymore… I can make all this happen for you Leo… but you need to work with me and not against me."

At that moment Leo heard the door opening, ever since he was possessed only one person ever came in to see him.

"Leo… Leo, are you…"

"Luna, get out of here!"

"Leo, what's wrong?"

"Luna, he's taking control, you're in danger, get out!"

"Leo I…"

"GET OUT!!!"

Luna reluctantly left the room.

"What is wrong with you!?! You could easily have taken her!"

"I knew it! There is only one way to get the mark from someone…" said Leo "And I learned the easy way what happens when you betray your friends over something as insignificant as a championship trading card game title."

"That may be true with Jack Atlas." said Drakonadon "But if you let me help you Leo, then you won't have to worry about your former friends coming back to haunt you."

Leo knew what Drakonadon meant by that.

"No… never…"

"When you change your mind Leo, I'll be right here…"

"Luna, how is he?"

"Yusei I…"

"Luna, what is it?"

"I… I think we're… losing him."

"Yanagi, we need to find a way to get that demon out of Leo."

"I believe the only way to do that is to remove the fragment from his body."

"And how do we do that?" asked Akiza.

"I don't know, I'm not an exorcist."

"Those dueling geckos want the fragment in Leo's body and the one we got from Terra, why don't we just let them take them?" asked Crow.

"Because if we do, then they will use them to restore Drakonadon to his former glory, and when that happens he'll unleash an army of dragon minions, not to mention the all powerful juggernaut that is Aggemoah, upon the world and devour the souls of men, women, and children of all ages. Is that what you want?"

"I… I guess not."

"Well too bad… because it's going to happen anyway!"

A strong gust of wind whipped open the windows and sent Yusei and the other flying into the wall.

"What in the name of…"

Yusei looked up and saw that there was a tall green dragon in the room with big wings.

"I am Aeolus, Dragon of air. I have come for the darkness and earth fragments. Surrender them or prepare to suffer."

"If by suffer you mean duel, then chain me to the wall." said Jack.

"Ah… the once great Jack Atlas…"

"What do you mean once great? I may no longer be the undefeated champ, but I've still got it where it counts!"

"I'll be the judge of that." said Aeolus as a duel disk appeared on his arm.

"Let's duel!"

"The first turn is mine! I'll blow you away with my wind attribute monsters! But for right now you'll have to settle for this face down monster."

"Is that all? Either you don't have one of your precious fragments, or you just plain stink."

"We'll see who stinks after you make your move Atlas."

"Very well, since you have a monster on your side of the field and I don't, I can special summon Vice Dragon!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200)

"Sure he has only half his attack and defense points, but that doesn't really matter because I'm sacrificing him to summon Strong Wind Dragon!"

(ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000)

"And since I summoned him by sacrificing a dragon type monster, he now gains half that monster's attack points."

(ATK: 2900)

"Strong Wind Dragon attack!"

"I knew you weren't the real deal Jack Atlas, you've fallen right into my trap, my facedown monster is Adhesive Explosive!"

Before the attack could connect Aeolus's monster revealed itself and attached itself to Jack's dragon.

"Not only is damage calculation not applied, but now on your next standby phase your dragon will be destroyed. In the meantime I'll activate the spell card Hand Destruction, which forces us both to discard two cards from our hands and then draw two cards from our decks. Next I'll summon Chain Thrasher!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 600)

"And since I just sent two Chain Thrashers to the graveyard with Hand Destruction, he gain attack two additional times this turn!"

"It doesn't matter if he can attack a hundred times this turn, Jack's dragon is still on the field, and it has more than enough attack points to destroy Chain Thrasher." said Crow.

"I don't need to attack his dragon." said Aeolus "Thanks to this, I activate the spell card Secret Pass to the Treasures!"

"Not that! Wait, what does that card even do?" asked Carly.

"With that card Aeolus can select one monster on his side of the field with 1000 attack points or less, and that monster can attack his opponent directly."

"Too true, Chain Thrasher, attack him directly!"

Chain Thrasher attacked Jack three times.

(Jack: 1000)

"Did he just lose three quarters of his life points in one turn?!"

"Yes, and now he's about to lose the only monster on his side of the field!"

Aeolus' Adhesive Explosive dentonated and took Jack's Strong Wind Dragon with it.

"Nice trick… But as you can clearly see I'm still standing." said Jack "And it was foolish of you to leave your monster unprotected. Since there are no monsters on my side of the field I can summon Big Piece Golem!"

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 0)

"Now I activate the spell card Double Summon, which I'll use to summon Dark Resonator!"

(ATK: 1300 DEF: 300)

"Now I'll tune my Dark Resonator to Big Piece Golem, in order to synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000)

"Oh yeah, now he's in for it!"

"Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy Chain Thrasher!"

Red Dragon Archfiend blasted Chain Thrasher into nothingness.

(Aeolus: 2000)

"And if that wasn't enough to scare you, I'll place two cards face down."

"You think this is over just because you've gotten your prized monster onto the field?!"

"Never crossed my mind, a duel is never over until a players life points hit zero."

"Yes and the player whose life points will hit zero first will be you, once I destroy your precious Red Dragon Archfiend."

"Go ahead and try."

None of the monsters in Aeolus' hand could take on Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend. Wind was one of the most under-supported monster attributes, but dueling was about more than just fancy cards.

"I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I'll bet it's another Adhesive Explosive." thought Jack "Fortunately I have just the card on the field to deal with it, now I just need to draw a monster card."

Jack drew his card.

"Perfect, first I'll switch Red Dragon Archfiend to defense mode!"

"Uh… Why is he defending when he clearly has the advantage?" asked Crow.

"It must be part of his strategy."

"Next I'll summon Twin-Shield Defender in attack mode!"

(ATK: 700 DEF: 1600)

"Now I activate the trap card Nightmare Archfiends! By sacrificing one my Twin-Shield Defender, three Nightmare Archfiend Tokens are summoned to your side of the field in attack mode!"

(3x ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000)

"Have you gone mad? You just gave me three monsters to use."

"Too bad you won't be around to use them. I activate the trap card Zero Gravity! When this card is activated all face up monsters on the field go into the opposite of whatever battle position they're in."

Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend was switched back into attack mode, and Aeolus' three Nightmare Archfiend tokens were switched into defense mode.

"So what? Even if your monster can attack I still won't lose any life points!"

"I wouldn't count on that. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his Nightmare Archfiend token!"

(Aeolus: 1200)

"What the?! What just happened?!"

"When a Nightmare Archfiend token is destroyed, its controller loses 800 life points. Oh, and since Red Dragon Archfiend just destroyed a defense position monster in battle, all other defense position monsters you have out are automatically destroyed."

All of Aeolu's monsters where destroyed, including the two remaining Mad Archfiend tokens.

(Aeolus: 0)

"Oh boy does my deck blow…"

Aeolus burst into flames. When it died down Jack saw that Aeolus' air fragment was sitting on top of the ashes.

"That was quick." said Carly.

"You expected anything less? Now that's one less dragon we need to worry about."

"But if what Yanagi said is true, then that means there are still two to go."


	8. Trial by Fire

"Drakonadon, you try my patience. Why haven't you brought me the soul of Yusei Fudo?"

"Master, you know I cannot truly exist in the world of men until the five fragments of my medallion are brought together, and my minions are still trying to unite them."

"Your precious lizards couldn't find their own shadows, and your own incompetence continues to stupefy me. Of all the people you could've chosen as a host, you select a mere child!"

"He had the fragment, he planned to dispose of it, I had no choice!"

"Oh I understand you had no choice, just like you had no choice but to be defeated by a young one in a duel!"

"Master if I had my fragments I could've summoned Aggemoah and destroyed her!"

"Fragments, that's your excuse for everything."

"If you think you can do any better you go ahead and walk up to the boy's front door and steal his soul, oh wait, that's right, you can't!"

Lucifer was silent.

"Just bring me the boy's soul… or you'll wish you'd never been spawned."

Demons weren't known for keeping promises, but Drakonadon knew that this was one Lucifer would keep. As soon as his master had left he concentrated all his efforts on speaking to his two remaining servants through their fragments, for each of the five contained a piece of his being.

"Vulcan… Kaia… my children… can you hear me?"

"… Yes master… what is your will?"

"Lucifer is not pleased with our lack of progress… I can sense that Orpheus, Terra, and Aeolus, have all failed… You are our final hope… You must bring me the remaining fragments so I may truly return to this world. Do not hesitate, show no mercy… Your siblings have underestimated the signers and failed… But whatever you do leave Fudo to me… I must be the one to deliver his soul… and it must be done before he and the girl are joined… I don't think they'll try to be bonded while we continue to walk the earth… but don't take any chances…"

"We will not fail you master."

Yusei had taken Akiza out to try to take their minds off the situation, meanwhile the others stayed behind looking for a way to help Leo.

"I am the messenger of God!"

"And I'm unimpressed." said Drakonadon through Leo's lips.

"The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!" said Yanagi holding out the crucifix in front of Drakonadon's eyes.

"Last I checked you don't speak with his authority."

"… He's right. This isn't going to work."

"Wait, I've got an idea!"

Crow took out what appeared to be a dead blowfish and lizard.

"I'm not even going to ask." said Jack.

"Trust me; I saw this on TV once."

Crow held the blowfish and lizard out in front of him and started waving them in the air.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao!"

Absolutely nothing happened, except Drakonadon shot a blast of fire out of his mouth that incinerated both of the dead animals Crow was holding. At that moment Leo's eyes changed back to their normal color and he grasped his throat because there was smoke coming out of it.

"Water!"

"I don't get it, it worked for Uncle Chan." said Crow.

"Maybe we should get a priest to perform the exorcism."

"Or maybe you could just hand over the medallion fragments!"

They all turned to see a big black dragon with red dorsal fins jump off the roof and landed a few feet away from them.

"I am Vulcan and my element is fire, surrender the fragments you possess or prepare to fight."

"I vote fight."

"No way Jack! You already got your chance to duel one of these lizards, it's my turn!"

"How do I free my brother?!" demanded Luna.

"Simple." just give me the fragments and Drakonadon will no longer have to inhabit his body to protect himself." said Vulcan smiling.

"Without freeing your master."

"Beat me in a duel and I'll tell you."

"Hey, I want to duel him!" said Crow.

"Tell you what; I'll match you for it."

"Fine, one… two… three… shoot!"

"Scissors cuts paper!" said Luna.

"Oh come on…"

"Very well, shall we?"

A fiery duel disk appeared on Vulcan's arm and Luna activated hers.

"Let's duel!"

"I hope you don't mind if I go first. I play the spell card Tremendous Fire! When this spell card is activated I lose 500 life points, but that's a small price to pay since I can take twice that much from you!"

(Vulcan: 3500)

(Luna: 3000)

"Next I'll place a card face down, and end my turn by playing a monster in defense mode."

"It's my turn, I'll place a card face down and summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode."

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)

"Now I activate Sunlight Unicorn's special effect, I get to look at the card at the top of my deck, and if it happens to be an equip spell I get to add it to my hand… and it is, it's Horn of the Unicorn, and now I'll activate it to give Sunlight Unicorn an extra 700 attack and defense points."

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 1700)

"Sunlight Unicorn, attack his face down monster!"

Luna's attack was successful, but Vulcan was laughing.

"Well done Luna, you've just activated my trap card, Backfire!"

"What?!"

"When one of my fire attribute monsters is destroyed and sent to the graveyard Backfire's effect activates, and as a result you automatically lose 500 life points!"

(Luna: 2500)

"And that's not all, since you destroyed my UFO Turtle in battle, I can now special summon a fire attribute monster from my deck as long as it has 1500 attack points or less, and I choose Flame Ruler!"

(ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600)

"I knew it." said Jack "Whenever anyone uses a fire deck their strategy revolves almost entirely on inflicting direct damage to their opponent's life points."

"Now it's my turn, and if I sacrifice Flame Ruler to summon a high level fire attribute monster then it counts as two monsters, so I can sacrifice him to summon Tyrant Dragon!"

(ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500)

"Tyrant Dragon, attack and destroy her Unicorn!"

Vulcan's Tyrant Dragon blasted Luna's Sunlight Unicorn into nothingness.

(Luna: 2100)

"Now before I end my turn I'll blast your life points with another Tremendous Fire!"

(Luna: 1100)

(Vulcan: 3000)

"This isn't looking too good for Luna."

"Tell me about it." said Tanner "The duel just started, and that fire breathing lizard has already taken more than half of her life points."

"It's my turn, and I activate the trap card Solemn Wishes!"

"What?!"

"That's right, from now on whenever I draw a card, like right now, I gain 500 life points!"

(Luna: 1600)

"Hmph… That's not nearly enough to save you." said Vulcan.

"In that case I'll summon Spirit of the Breeze in attack mode!"

(ATK: 0 DEF: 1800)

"What?! Why on earth would she bring out a monster with no attack points?" asked Crow.

"Don't you know anything?" said Jack "As long as Spirit of the Breeze is on the field in attack position, Luna can gain 1000 life points during each of her standby phases."

"But with a monster like Tyrant Dragon in play Vulcan will blow it away along with the rest of her life points."

"Not when Luna plays that." said Yanagi.

"I activate the Swords of Revealing Light!"

Vulcan's dragon was surrounded by a wall of luminous swords.

"So you've stopped my dragon from attacking for three turns, it doesn't matter to me. I can deal damage to your life points without attacking! I activate my third and final Tremendous Fire!"

(Luna: 600)

(Vulcan: 2500)

"That hurt you more than it hurt me." said Luna "Now that it's my turn I get to draw a card and Solemn Wishes activates."

(Luna: 1100)

"And now that it's my standby phase Spirit of the Breeze's effect activates, giving me 1000 more life points!"

(Luna: 2100)

"And I'll end my turn by summoning Kuribon!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

"Very well then, it's my turn again! I'll place a card face down, and summon a monster in defense mode."

"It's my turn again, and due to the effects of Solemn Wishes and Spirit of the Breeze I gain another 1500 life points."

(Luna: 3600)

"And I'll end my turn by summoning Dream Sprite in defense mode."

"Err… She's almost gotten back all the life points I've taken from her…" thought Vulcan.

"I activate the trap card Spiritual Fire art – Kurenai! With this card I can sacrifice one fire attribute monster on my side of the field, and its attack points are dealt to you as damage, and I choose Tyrant Dragon!"

(Luna: 700)

"It's my turn, and due to the effects of Solemn Wishes and Spirit of the Breeze I gain 1500 life points."

(Luna: 2200)

"I'll place a card face down, and summon Sunny Pixie."

(ATK: 300 DEF: 400)

"Now I'll tune my Sunny Pixie with Dream Sprite, Kuribon, and Spirit of the Breeze to synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 3000)

"Due to the effect of Sunny Pixie, I gain 1000 more life points since I used her to synchro summon a light attribute monster."

(Luna: 3200)

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack his face down monster!"

Luna's attack was successful, but at that moment both Vulcan's life points and her own dropped.

(Vulcan: 2000)

(Luna: 2700)

"Since you destroyed my Abaki, we both lost 500 life points."

"Incase you haven't noticed that effect hurt you more than it hurt me."

"It matters not who is in the lead for a portion of the duel; all that matters is who wins in the end. First I activate the spell card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck. Next I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Solemn Wishes, and now that that's out of the way I'll activate Nightmare's Steelcage! Thanks to this spell card neither of us can attack until after your second battle phase after this card's activation, and I'll end my turn with the spell card Soul of Fire! It lets you draw a card, but it also allows me to pick a pyro type monster in my deck and remove it from play, and then I can deal damage to you equal to half that monster's attack points, and the card I choose is Volcanic Doomfire!"

(Luna: 200)

"It's my turn, and I summon Regulus in attack mode."

(ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000)

"If that's all, I activate Blaze Accelerator, fortunately for you I don't have any monsters in my hand so I can't use its effect, otherwise you would have lost this duel."

"In that case I'll switch Regulus to defense mode and activate Ancient Forest, now I'll destroy it with Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect, giving me another 1000 life points."

(Luna: 1200)

"Now I can take a field spell from my deck and add it to my hand."

"On her next turn she'll be able to turn that field spell into another 1000 life points, I'm not going to let that happen."

Vulcan drew his card, it was just what he was hoping for."

"Excellent, I'll send Blaze Accelerator to the graveyard to activate Tri-Blaze Accelerator, now I'll send that to the graveyard to special summon my second Volcanic Doomfire!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800)

"He may not have enough attack points to wipe out your life points just by attacking Ancient Fairy Dragon, but his special effect will make up for it, because whenever he destroys an attack position monster in battle he destroys all other monsters you control, and then you take 500 points of damage for each monster destroyed by the effect. Now Volcanic Doomfire, attack and destroy Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Volcanic Doomfire shot a blast of fire at Ancient Fairy Dragon, when suddenly it started to radiate a bright aura, but that wasn't all that happened.

(ATK: 3600)

"WHAT!?! How did its attack points increase like that!?!"

"Because I activate my face down trap card, Rising Energy. By discarding one card from my hand I can increase Ancient Fairy Dragons attack points by 1500 for the duration of the turn."

Ancient Fairy Dragon countered and blasted Vulcan's Volcanic Doomfire into oblivion.

(Vulcan: 1400)

"Now it's time to end this, Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack Vulcan directly!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon blasted Vulcan and wiped out the rest of his life points.

(Vulcan: 0)

"Now tell me how to free my brother!"

"You really want to know… Okay I'll tell you… You can't…"

They all watched as the dragon of fire himself burst into flames. When it was over all that was left was a pile of ashes and the fourth fragment. Luna's thoughts were for her brother, but Jack's was focused on something else.

"And then there was one."


	9. Creeps from the deep

"Orpheus… Terra… Aeolus… Vulcan… all gone, they're gone!"

Four of Drakonadon's mightiest minions had been bested by the signers, and he was sure that Kaia wouldn't fair any better. If she failed then he would never regain his power, and his master would be very displeased.

"There must be another way to…"

Suddenly he heard the door open, at first he thought it might be the boy's sister, but it wasn't.

"Hello… Leo?"

"Not exactly …" he replied.

Being a demon lord Drakonadon had the power to look into peoples minds; it was so much easier for Lucifer's servants to tempt people when they knew their fears and their desires.

"Drakonadon is it? … My name is Carly and I wondered if you would answer a couple questions?"

"It's an odd coincidence, because I wanted to ask you something as well…"

"You… Ask me?"

"How's Jack?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't take me for a fool… I know of your desire for Jack Atlas… I also know that you have a little competition."

"How do you know about that?"

"That's not important… I also know that you haven't got a chance…"

"What do you mean?"

"You may have helped him out after his little fall from grace… But after he had gotten back on his feet he left you all alone… He's known that Mina woman longer than you… He only sees you as a friend… and nothing more."

Carly had completely forgotten what she was going to say.

"Carly… What if I could help you?"

"Help me? How?"

"How is not important… but if you want me to… I can make him love you… Hell that's an understatement… I can make him go madly head over heels for you… If I do that… would you be willing to make a deal?"

"Ooohh no. I watch TV, and I know what happens to people who sell their souls."

"I'm not the slightest bit interested in your soul Carly… What I want is to get out of here… Unfortunately this mortal shell doesn't possess the strength I require to escape this little cell… But in a few minutes Yusei and friends will be distracted by my last minion… giving you amble time to get the keys and the other three fragments they have won… That way I get to finish my mission and please my master… and you… you will have the man of your dreams… and no strings attached… Pretty fair deal isn't it?"

Carly was starting to think that the only reason Jack had agreed to walk down the aisle with her at Yusei and Akiza's wedding was because she was the first one to ask and didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"No strings attached?"

"None… Just you… Jack… and a long lifetime of happiness… all these things I will give to you… if you but set me free."

It had been a dark and cloudy day in New Domino City, a violent storm was expected come nightfall. Yusei and the others had spent the entire day inside.

"Well… It looks like there's only one dragon left."

"Which means soon we'll be able to put all this craziness behind us."

"Will you guys lighten up?" said Crow "I have a feeling that someday we'll all look back on this and laugh."

At that moment a brick came hurtling through the window. Yusei was the first one to reach in.

"It says, the docks, now."

"Last one there is a henway!" said Crow running to his runner.

"What's a henway?" asked Rally.

"Somewhere between three and five pounds."

Since Crow was so eager to duel he was the first one there.

"Allright… Show yourself!"

A tall blue dragon came jumping out of the water and onto the docks.

"I am Kaia, dragon of water and keeper of the water fragment. I've come to avenge my fallen siblings and take back their fragments for our glorious master Drakonadon."

"I'm Crow Hogan, master of Blackwings and bearer of the mark of the dragon's tail, and I've come to kick your scaly butt."

"Very well mortal… If you want to be crushed, I'll crush you." said Kaia as a duel disk appeared on her arm.

"Bring it on."

"Let's duel!"

"As I'm sure you know, the rules say ladies first. So I'll start by playing the field spell card A Legendary Ocean."

"I don't think I've ever seen a duelist with a water based deck that doesn't have that card, and I can hardly blame them." said Akiza.

"Since this card downgrades all the water attribute monsters in my hand by one level, I can summon Catapult Turtle in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000)

"And thanks to A Legendary Ocean, it gains 200 attack and defense points."

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 2200)

"Now I'll place one card face down and finally I'll activate the equip spell card Mist Body, this prevents you from destroying my Catapult Turtle in battle."

"That maybe true." said Crow "But if I attack it with a more powerful monster, you'll still take some damage."

Crow drew his card.

"I play the spell card Black Whirlwind, and summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200)

"Now due to the effect of Black Whirlwind, I can take a monster from my deck and add it to my hand, as long as it has less attack points than Shura, and I choose Blackwing - Blizzard the far north. Shura, attack her Catapult Turtle!"

Much to everyone's surprise, when Catapult Turtle was attacked Kaia's life points weren't affected at all.

"You signers may have defeated my siblings… but I am a slippery one." said Kaia "When you attacked I activated my face down trap card, Tornado Wall, and as long as it's on the field any damage I would take from an attacking monster becomes zero."

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me!" said Crow.

"I never kid. It's my turn, so I'll summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1700 DEF: 1500)

"And thanks to A Legendary Ocean not only did it gain 200 attack and defense points, but now it can attack you directly!"

"What?!"

"Amphibious Bugroth MK-3, attack him directly!"

(Crow: 2300)

"And that's not all, now I'll use Catapult Turtle's effect, by tributing Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 I can deal half its attack points to you as damage!"

(Crow: 1450)

"And I think I'll leave it at that."

"This is nuts!" said Rally "Crow's already lost half his life points and he can't touch Kaia's!"

"Just because her Catapult Turtle can't be destroyed in battle doesn't mean it's invincible." said Yusei "It's entirely dependent on that spell card."

Crow drew his card.

"Alright! I play the spell card Heavy Storm, now all spell and trap cards on the field go bye bye!"

A huge storm rolled in and swiped all spell and trap cards from the field.

"No! My spells!" exclaimed Kaia.

"Now I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North!"

(ATK: 1300 DEF: 0)

"Now I'll tune him to Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame to synchro summon Blackwing Armed Wing!"

(ATK: 2300 DEF: 1000)

"Blackwing Armed Wing, attack and destroy her Catapult Turtle!"

(Kaia: 2700)

"Err… You'll pay for that mortal…"

Unfortunately for Kaia since her A Legendary Ocean had been destroyed she couldn't summon a monster strong enough to destroy Crow's monster, and unless she summoned a monster all Crow had to do to win the duel was summon a monster with enough attack points, but this gave her an idea.

"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

"Is that all? Then this duel is over! I'll place a card face down and summon Blackwing – Vayu the Emblem of Honor!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 0)

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do bird brain. I activate the trap card Torrential Tribute!"

"What?"

"When a monster is summoned I can activate this trap card to automatically destroy every monster on the field!"

Both of Crow's Blackwings were washed away.

"Now that the field is clear, I'll activate the special effect of my Warrior of Atlantis! By discarding it from my hand, I can take another A Legendary Ocean from my deck and add it to my hand, next I'll play it, enabling me to summon Terrorking Salmon, and thanks to A Legendary Ocean he gains 200 attack and defense points!"

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 1200)

"Terrorking Salmon, attack him directly and end this duel!"

"Not so fast Ms. Fish, you may have destroyed all the monsters on my side of the field, but you forgot about my face down card, Negate Attack!"

"Err… fine… You're just delaying the inevitable."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before. I summon a monster in defense mode."

Kaia drew her card.

"Tell me something mortal, have you ever heard the phrase, there's always a bigger fish? It's true… I sacrifice Terrorking Salmon to summon Superancient Deep Sea King Coelacanth!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400)

"Superancient Deep Sea King Coelacanth, attack and destroy his face down monster!"

Crow's monster didn't have a chance.

"I'd say your precious Blackwing deck is a washout."

"I'll show you a washout, first I play the spell card Pot of Greed, which enables me to draw two new cards, next I'll place a card face down, and summon Blackwing – Bora the Spear!"

(ATK: 1700 DEF: 800)

"That's it? Well then it's time I sent you to Davy Jones' locker! First I draw!"

"And now that it's your standby phase, I can activate this! Thunder of Ruler! This trap card prevents you from entering your battle phase this turn."

"In that case I'll just activate Superancient Deep Sea King Coelacanth's effect. I discard one card to special summon from my deck; 7 Colored Fish, Golden Flying Fish, Abyssal King Shark, and Great White, all in defense mode, and thanks to A Legendary Ocean they all get a power boost."

(In that order)

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000)

(ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200)

(ATK: 1900 DEF: 1800)

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)

"Summoning four monsters just like that? I'm gonna be fished to death!" said Crow.

"Superancient Deep Sea King Coelacanth made that way too easy." said Luna "Isn't there a drawback to using it?"

"As a matter of fact there is." said Akiza "When a monster is summoned by Superancient Deep Sea King Coelacanth's effect the monster can't attack or use it's special effects if it has any."

"So what was the point in summoning them out?" asked Tank.

"Because if Crow tries to destroy Superancient Deep Sea King Coelacanth with a spell, trap, or monster effect then Kaia can tribute one of those monsters to negate its destruction and destroy that card."

"Alright, time to bring in the big guns." said Crow "I summon Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1300 DEF: 400)

"Now I'll tune Gale to Bora in order to synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 1500)

"Armor Master, destroy her Golden Flying Fish!"

Kaia's monster never had a chance.

"You may have destroyed my Golden Flying Fish, but your precious Armor Master is still no match for my Superancient Deep Sea King Coelacanth, attack!"

Much to Kaia's surprise, when her monster attacked absolutely nothing happened.

"WHAT!?!"

"Guess you forgot to read the fine print Ms. Fish. My Armor Master can't be destroyed in battle, and I take no damage from him as a result of battle, but you do get a little something."

Kaia saw that a spike had been driven into her Superancient Deep Sea King Coelacanth.

"What is that?!"

"That is a wedge counter, and since it's my turn I can remove it for you, and in doing so reduce the attack points of your great big fish to zero."

(ATK: 0)

"OH NO!"

"Oh yes, and now I activate the effect of my Blackwing – Kulat the Moon Shadow, by sending him from my hand to the graveyard I can increase my Armor Master's attack points during the damage step by 1400!"

(ATK: 3900)

"Armor Master, let's have a fish fry!"

With no attack points Kaia's Superancient Deep Sea King Coelacanth was wide open.

(Kaia: 0)

"Unbelievable… You may have defeated me… but it's too late to stop what's already begun."

"I'll take on a million more creatures like you if that's what you mean."

"Ha… You really don't have a grasp of the situation do you? Oh well… you'll find out soon enough."

Kaia burst into flames. Thunder started flashing across the sky and the wind started to blow, but most surprisingly of all Kaia's medallion fragment was floating in midair and glowing.

"Oh boy, something is rotten in Denmark." said Jack.

At that instant the medallion fragment flew past Yusei and the others like a shooting star.

"Follow that rock!" exclaimed Yusei.

They didn't get far, when they heard an unearthly voice chanting.

"Olov otrever, adnu douq, aidnecni, rea, arret, murucsbo fo xov! Olov otrever, adnu douq, aidnecni, rea, arret, murucsbo fo xov!!!"

"Oh god, Leo's loose!"

At that moment the darkness fragment embedded in Leo's skin shot out of him to join the four floating above his head. As Leo collapsed to the ground the five fragments united and a dark cloud emerged from them. Lightening flashed across the sky as the cloud started to take shape and become whole.

"I LIVE AGAIN!!!"

"Uh oh… not good." said Yanagi.

**(To be continued)**

**New illustration available on deviant art.**

**Drakonadon!!!**


	10. The Heaven's Tremble

"Who… What is that?" asked Mina.

"It's Drakonadon; somehow he must've escaped and gotten his hands on the other fragments."

For a few minutes Drakonadon was just floating in the air taking in the fact that he was alive again.

"I'll handle this." said Trudge stepping up. "Drakonadon!"

The demon turned at the sound of his name.

"Good evening… As a duly appointed representative of New Domino City, I order to return post haste to your place of origin, or to the nearest… convenient… place."

"Are you a god?"

"Uh… no."

"Then… DIE!!!" growled the demon lord as a huge stream of fire shot out of his mouth. Yusei and the others ducked just in time to dodge it.

"Trudge, the next time an evil demon asks you if you're a god, you say yes!" said Blitz.

"Give me my brother!" exclaimed Luna.

Drakonadon picked the semi conscious Leo up off the ground.

"You want this pathetic little creature? By all means take him, he's outlived his usefulness to me." he said as he chucked him at Luna.

"Leo… Leo speak to me!"

Leo's didn't look like he knew where he was.

"I'm going to Disney World." he said weakly as his eyes closed.

Trudge rushed over and checked Leo's vital signs.

"He's… out cold."

"Yusei Fudo…" growled Drakonadon "Now that I have truly returned to this world I challenge you to a duel, if you win I shall go home quietly… when you lose… I'll claim your soul for my master…"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll burn this whole city, and the satellite, to the ground… and make no mistake… as the demon king of dragons, it would be all too easy."

"Yusei, I don't think he's giving you much of a choice in the matter." said Crow.

Yusei looked at Akiza.

"Just make sure you win Yusei, I don't want to be a widow before I even become a bride."

"Splendid, but before we begin I think I'll take us to a place more suitable."

Drakonadon snapped his fingers, then next thing Yusei and the others knew they were engulfed in fire, but it instantly died and they found themselves at the duel dome.

"Okay, admit it." said Tank "That was kinda cool."

"Yusei, whatever you do, don't let him summon Aggemoah!"

"Will you relax old man?" said Tanner "Luna beat this guy."

"When Luna fought him he didn't have all five of his fragments and couldn't summon his most powerful monster."

"I'll be careful Yanagi."

"Let the ritual begin." said Drakonadon as a fierce duel disk appeared on his arm.

"Let's duel!"

"Have you noticed, on top of everything it's raining!?!" exclaimed Nervin.

"Well that's about the understatement of the century!" replied Jack trying to make his voice audible over the raging storm winds.

"The first turn is mine… And I think I'll just summon this monster in defense mode."

"In that case it's my turn! I'll place a card face down and summon Speed Warrior!"

(ATK: 900 DEF: 400)

"And on the turn Speed Warrior is summoned his attack points are doubled!"

(ATK: 1800)

"Speed Warrior, attack his face down monster!"

Drakonadon's monster was destroyed, but he didn't react to it in the least.

"When Masked Dragon is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can take a dragon type monster from my deck with 1500 or fewer attack points and summon it to the field, and I choose… Armed Dragon LV 3!"

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 900)

"And now during my standby phase, it evolves into LV 5!"

(ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700)

"Next I'll activate the spell card Level Up! Now my Armed Dragon evolves to level 7!"

(ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000)

"And I now I'll tribute him to summon Armed Dragon LV 10!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000)

"Now I'll activate my dragon's special effect, by discarding Cave Dragon from my hand I can destroy every face up monster on your side of the field!"

Yusei's Speed Warrior was shredded.

"Now my dragon will attack you directly!"

(Yusei: 2500)

"Wait a minute… Armed Dragon LV 10 has 3000 attack points, so you should have lost 3000 life points!"

"Normally that would've happened, but I activated my face down Shrink card, which I used to cut your monster's attack points in half."

"Very well… Make your move."

Yusei drew his card.

"Okay… I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1300 DEF: 500)

"And I'll use his special ability to special summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard!"

(ATK: 900 DEF: 400)

"Next I'll activate the spell card Double Summon, which allows me to summon Nitro Synchron!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 100)

"Now I'll tune my Junk Synchron to Speed Warrior, to synchro summon Junk Warrior, let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300)

"Now I'll tune Nitro Synchron to Junk Warrior, to synchro summon Nitro Warrior, let's rev it up one more time!"

(ATK: 2800 DEF: 1800)

"Due to Nitro Synchron's effect I can now draw a card from my deck. And since I used a spell card this turn my Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points!"

(ATK: 3800)

"Nitro Warrior, attack his dragon!"

Yusei's Nitro Warrior plowed right through Drakonadon's dragon, but he didn't seem phased by it at all.

"Yusei just destroyed probably one of Drakonadon's best monsters, shouldn't he have flinched or something?" asked Rally.

"One of my best?" laughed Drakonadon "I'm just getting warmed up!"

Drakonadon drew his card.

"I'll place a monster in defense mode."

"In that case, I'll summon Healing Wave Generator!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 1600)

"And now I'll activate his special effect. Once per turn I can select another monster I control, and then I gain life points equal to that monster's level times 100, and I choose Nitro Warrior!"

(Yusei: 3200)

"Now Nitro Warrior, attack his face down monster!"

Since Drakonadon's monster was being attacked it was forced to reveal itself.

"Oh my gosh, it's Terra!" exclaimed Luna.

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

Even more surprising was the fact that Terra wasn't destroyed by Nitro Warrior's attack.

"What!?! Your monster has only 1500 defense points, my Nitro Warrior should've destroyed it!" said Yusei.

"Terra Dragon of Earth can't be destroyed in battle, and any damage I would normally take from a battle involving her becomes zero. So sorry." said Drakonadon "And now that it's my turn I'll summon Orpheus Dragon of Darkness in attack mode!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"When Orpheus is summoned, I'm allowed to draw two cards from my deck."

"That's already two of Drakonadon's servants, three more and he'll be able to summon Aggemoah!"

"Don't worry, I'm about to send one of them to the graveyard, but first I'll activate Healing Wave Generator's effect again and gain another 700 life points."

(Yusei: 3900)

"Next I'll summon Road Synchron!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 800)

"Now Nitro Warrior, attack Orpheus!"

Nitro Warrior blasted itself at Orpheus, but when the smoke cleared Drakonadon's life points were untouched, and Orpheus was still on the field.

"What?! Why is your monster still standing?!"

"Oh, guess I forgot to mention that when Terra is on the field her special effect protects not only herself, but her siblings as well."

"This is ridiculous, how is Yusei supposed to beat this guy if he can't get past his monsters?"

"Maybe he can't." said Nervin.

"It's my turn… and I think I'll summon Aeolus Dragon of Air!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"And as long as Aeolus is on the field, he and his siblings are protected from being destroyed by your trap cards."

"He's already got three of his servants on the field." thought Yusei "Maybe I should prepare a defense."

Yusei looked over the cards in his hand.

"I'll place a card face down and summon Ghost Gardna!"

(ATK: 0 DEF: 1900)

"Now I'll tune my Road Synchron to Ghost Gardna in order to synchro summon Road Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 1500)

"Now I'll activate Healing Wave Generator's effect, which let's me gain 100 life points times Road Warrior's level."

(Yusei: 4700)

"Next I'll use Road Warrior's effect, which lets me summon a level 2 or lower machine or warrior type monster from my deck, and choose to summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 800)

"Give me your best shot!"

"Be careful what you wish for mortal."

As Drakonadon was about to draw his next card lightening flashed across the sky. When he looked at it smiled and started to laugh.

"I drew it."

"Big deal!" said Jack "Just because you drew it doesn't mean you can summon it."

"He's right. You only have three of your precious servants on the field."

"In that case we'll just have to that… I summon Vulcan Dragon of Fire!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"When Vulcan is summoned out, you automatically lose 1000 life points!"

(Yusei: 3700)

"Now I'll activate Double Summon, and I'll use it to summon Kaia Dragon of Water!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500)

"What?! All five of them?!"

"Yes, but that's the least of your worries… I activate the spell card Drakonadon's Medallion of Power!"

"Oh no!!!" exclaimed Yanagi.

All five of Drakonadon's servants transformed into colored beams of light that combined together into a massive ball of dark energy. The rain poured down harder, the wind roared louder, lightening danced all around the arena, and the earth shook violently.

"What's happening?! What is this!?!" exclaimed Trudge.

"Let me put this in words you can understand." said Yanagi "We're on the final boss, out of lives… AND WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!"

"I SUMMON AGGEMOAH THE DESTROYER!!!"

The dark sphere exploded into a giant column of black fire that climbed higher and higher into the stormy night sky, it was both beautiful and horrifying at the same time. It was only a few seconds, but it seemed to go on forever. When it stopped Yusei and the others didn't see anything.

"Is that it?" asked Tank.

"It can't be…" said Akiza "Where's Aggemoah?"

"LOOK! UP IN THE SKY!!!"

"RRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

**(To be continued)**


	11. Never trust a demon

The humongous flying dragon that was Aggemoah the destroyer wasn't visible at first, but through the dark and stormy night sky they could see his fiery red eyes. After a few minutes lightening struck they could see his head alone dwarfed the arena. He had a heavily muscled upper body, and a long serpentine tail that seemed roughly three fourths of his body and stretched all around the stadium. The creature was visible all across New Domino City and could be seen all the way from the Satellite.

"RUN!!! IT'S GODZILLA!!!" exclaimed one of the citizens of New Domino City that saw the creature.

"Are you sure? It looks more like a gigantic evil version of Porunga from Dragon Ball Z."

"STILL, WE SHOULD RUN LIKE IT IS GODZILLA!!!"

"Now there I agree with you."

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

Crow was the first one to break the stunned silence.

"Now that is what I call a monster!"

"That thing looks like it could take a bite out of an earthbound immortal!"

"Jack!"

"Carly? Where have you been?"

"I've been… around… what'd I miss?"

"Well Drakonadon is free, challenged Yusei to a duel with his soul as the prize, and just summoned that freaking big dragon."

"Oh my gosh! He's hideous!!!"

"He's beautiful…" said Drakonadon "And he is mine."

(ATK: ? DEF: ?)

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but… why aren't its attack points determined?" said Luna.

"Ah yes… Aggemoah is granted certain special abilities from the monsters in my graveyard… For example… as long as Vulcan Dragon of Fire is in my graveyard, Aggemoah gains 1000 attack points for every dragon type monster in my graveyard."

"Every dragon?!"

"Uh… guys… I lost track, how many dragons has he sent to the graveyard?" asked Rally.

"I think it's eleven." replied Akiza.

"Wait a minute, that's… eleven thousand!?!"

(ATK: 11,000)

"Yes… And that's not all… Aggemoah gains special abilities from the rest of my dragon servants as well… As long as Terra Dragon of Earth is in the graveyard Aggemoah can't be selected as an attack target. Having Aeolus Dragon of Air in my graveyard prevents Aggemoah from being removed from the field, that is he can't be sent to the graveyard, removed from play, or returned to my deck or hand, by the effects of trap cards. Kaia Dragon of Water prevents Aggemoah from being removed from the field by Yusei's spell cards. And finally, having Orpheus Dragon of Darkness in my graveyard prevents Aggemoah from being removed from the field by the special effects of Yusei's monsters."

"That's insane!" said Tanner.

"I told you!" bellowed Yanagi "We're all doomed!"

"As you can see Yusei your predicament is hopeless… Surrender now and you won't have to feel my dragon's wrath…"

Yusei didn't need to think about his decision.

"Sorry Drakonadon… but I promised Akiza that when this madness was over I'd marry her, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Making promises he can't or won't keep… I like that." thought Drakonadon "Aggemoah, attack!!!"

Aggemoah fired a huge blast of energy from his mouth the came like a rocket at Yusei's monsters.

"Not so fast, I activate my face down trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

When Aggemoah's attack hit Yusei's scarecrow there was a huge explosion of light, but when it faded all his monsters were still standing and his life points hadn't been touched.

"WHAT!?!"

"You just said Aggemoah couldn't be removed from the field by trap cards, you never said I couldn't block its attacks with them."

"Joke all you want mortal, I will be the one to have the last laugh."

"Well in the meantime I'll use my turn to switch all my in play monsters into defense mode. Next I'll activate Healing Wave Generator's effect, I get to pick a monster on my side of the field, and then I gain life points equal to that monster's level times one hundred, and I choose Road Warrior!"

(Yusei: 4500)

"And finally I'll summon a monster in defense mode."

"Awesome!" said Rally "Now Yusei has a full field of monsters in defense mode, and Aggemoah can only attack once per turn, even with 11,000 attack points he won't be able to touch Yusei's life points!"

"Hmm… five monsters… but walls were built to be torn down." sneered Drakonadon "Aggemoah may only be allowed to attack once per turn, but I don't call him the destroyer for nothing…"

"What do you mean?"

"Besides the effects granted to him by my loyal servants, Aggemoah also has his own innate special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field… and the card I choose is your Healing Wave Generator!"

Aggemoah fired a huge blast of energy that incinerated Yusei's monster.

"And since I just sent another dragon type monster to the graveyard with his effect, Aggemoah gains another 1000 attack points!"

(ATK: 12,000)

"Aggemoah, attack his Nitro Warrior!"

Aggemoah's attack was about to hit, but when the light faded Yusei's Nitro Warrior was still standing.

"WHAT!?!"

"Looks like you forgot about my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. When I use it the card is set facedown on the field again rather than being sent to the graveyard, so I can use it once every turn."

"You're only delaying the inevitable mortal!"

"I wish I had a rare card for every time I've heard someone say that." said Crow.

"It's my turn, and I'll use Road Warrior's effect to special summon Fortress Warrior from my deck in defense mode!"

(ATK: 600 DEF: 1200)

"All the good it will do you, I activate Aggemoah's special effect, by sending Troop Dragon from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy one card on the field, and it doesn't matter if that card is a monster card, a spell card, or a trap card. Aggemoah, destroy his Scrap-Iron Scarcrow!"

Aggemoah's blast obliterated Yusei's card.

"Now Aggemoah gains another 1000 attack points."

(ATK: 13,000)

"And now that your monsters are defenseless, Aggemoah attack his Nitro Warrior!"

Yusei's Nitro Warrior didn't stand a chance.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to get to me!" said Yusei "I activate Road Warrior's effect to special summon Tuningware from my deck in defense mode!"

(ATK: 100 DEF: 300)

"So your Road Warrior is keeping your defenses up… In that case it will feel my wrath, but first I'll activate Aggemoah's effect, by discarding another dragon type monster from my hand I'll destroy your face down monster."

Yusei's Shield Warrior was wiped out.

"Now Aggemoah gains another 1000 attack points."

(ATK: 14,000)

"Now Aggemoah, obliterate his Road Warrior!"

When Yusei's monster was destroyed the others started to hear a crumbling noise,

"That can't be good."

A small piece of rubble fell on Trudge's head, he looked up and what he saw confirmed their fears.

"The force of Aggemoah's attacks must be too much, the stadium is collapsing!"

Huge chunks of the stadium started to rain down on them, they all started running around trying to avoid the pieces, then Rally stumbled and saw a huge metal bar falling straight for him.

"NO!!!"

Someone pushed Rally out of the way, he heard a choked shriek behind him.

"Oh my god, JACK!!!"

Jack had been impaled, half of the bar was stained with his blood.

"Jack look at me!" begged Carly.

"I'm… I'm…" as Jack strained himself to speak there was blood coming out of his mouth "I'm… sorry… I'm… so…" he didn't even get a chance to close his eyes.

"No… no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Sorry Carly." said Drakonadon telepathically "But as if you watch as much TV as you claim, then you should know that we demons aren't known for keeping promises."


	12. Leo's Nightmare

"What the… Where am I?"

Over the last couple of days Drakonadon had almost complete control over Leo's body, leaving the poor boy struggling for his freedom in the labyrinth of his own mind. Now Leo found himself in a big room filled with office cubicles, just like the ones Drakonadon said Leo was doomed to work in if he didn't surrender to him. He found unsurprisingly that one of the office cubicles had his name on it, inside he found his cards and duel disk. He also found newspaper clippings on the wall about Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Crow, and above all Luna. The way their eyes looked at him through the pictures was almost mockingly. On the computer screen he saw that a word document was open, but it just said the same sentence over and over again.

All work and no play makes Leo a dull boy…

"Man this is getting creepy…" he said as he picked up his cards "I'm out of here!"

Leo ran as fast as he could through the rows of office cubicles until he came to a door, but when he opened it all that was inside was another room of cubicles. He ran though this room until he came another door, but on the other side was yet another room of cubicles. He continued racing through the rooms, but no matter where he ran, no matter where he turned, there was simply… no… way… out…

"I feel like a lab rat looking for cheese." he thought "I WANT OUT!!!"

At that moment Leo heard an eerie voice calling his name.

"Leo… Leo… Leo… Leeeeeeoooooo…"

There was no one in the room with him, so Leo had no idea where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you?"

"Follow my voice… Leo."

Leo followed the sound of the eerie voice until he came to another until he came to a door. He expected to find another room full of office cubicles, but instead he found himself outside in a graveyard. It was dark and there was a thick fog that prevented him from seeing anything five feet in front of him.

"Keep it together Leo." he said to himself "It's just a graveyard… filled with graves!"

Leo heard a wolf howling and started to run, until he tripped over a tree trunk and his face landed in the dirt. When he got up to brush himself off he saw there was a message written in the dirt.

This is what I wanted you to see.

In front of Leo was five graves, each had a headstone with one of the five marks of the dragon on it.

"What is this?!"

An old newspaper clipping flew into Leo's face. He looked at it and what he read confirmed his fears.

**Champion Yusei Fudo and his wife murdered, along with other prestigious duelists.**

"No… this is impossible! This can't be real!"

"Oh it's real… and nothing can ever change it."

Leo turned around to see someone dressed head to toe in black leather walking towards him. He saw the person's duel runner parked a few feet away. The man took off his helmet.

"What?! This is impossible!"

"Hello Leo."

Leo was staring face to face with an older version of himself. His hair was in a long ponytail so that he looked like Zero from Megaman X.

"You… You killed them!"

"My dear Leo… In the game of life there are winners and there are losers, and sometimes to be a winner… you need to eliminate the competition."

"You killed your own sister?!"

Leo's older self was actually smiling.

"Sure did, never liked her anyway. Just looking out for number one."

"You're nothing but a cold blooded murderer!"

"Yes, but I'm also the greatest duelist in the world. I knew I could never get this far with the others in the way… I knew I could never defeat any of them in a duel… so I got rid of them…"

"You coward! I'll bet you didn't even try!"

"You do realize you're just calling yourself a coward. I know you want to be the greatest duelist in the world… and I know you'll do whatever it takes to be the best."

"You're right… I do want to be the best… but not at the expense of Luna and the others!"

"Ha, I remember how weak I was at your age."

"If you're as strong as you say you are, then you won't mind proving it in a duel!"

"Fine, if you insist on being crushed, I'll crush you."

Both Leo and his older evil self activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!"

"Since seniority rules, I'll go first! And I'll start off by placing a card face down and summoning Vanguard of the Dragon in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1700 DEF: 1300)

"It's my turn! And I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!"

(ATK: 100 DEF: 100)

"Now it randomly dials a number and…"

"I know what the card does, I used to use it myself when I was weak little runt like you. Now get on with it!"

"Fine, since it landed on a three I get to look at the top three cards of my deck… And I choose Morphtronic Radion!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 900)

"And when Morphtronic Radion is in attack mode all Morphtronic monsters on my side of the field gain 800 attack points!"

(ATK: 1800)

(ATK: 900)

"I knew you were going to try something like that, which is why I laid this trap card, Treacherous Trap Hole! Since there are no trap cards in my graveyard I can destroy two monsters on your side of the field!"

Both of Leo's monsters fell into a hole.

"What? But that means I'm defenseless!"

"Yes, and you can expect no mercy from me. I summon Hunter Dragon in attack mode!"

(ATK: 1700 DEF: 100)

"Now my dragons, attack him directly!"

(Leo: 600)

"I've… I've already lost more than three fourths of my life points!"

"Soon you'll lose them all… As you can see my dragons are far more powerful than your little toys… Just know that this power can be yours…"

"No! I'll never sacrifice my friends and family for the sake of becoming a championship duelist!"

"Your words are nothing… I already know you will."

"Did you know I'd do this?! First I'll place a card face down, next I'll summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 1400)

"Now I'll activate his special ability! This allows me to select a level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster from my hand, and I choose Morphtronic Remoten!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 1200)

"Next I'll activate the spell card Junk Box, this allows me to special summon a level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster from my graveyard, and I choose Morphtronic Celfon!"

(ATK: 100 DEF: 100)

"Now I'll tune Remoten to Celfon and Scopen, to synchro summon Power Tool Dragon!"

(ATK: 2300 DEF: 2500)

"Still playing with your little toy eh? After I killed Yusei and the others I tore that card up and burned it, because it represented the weak little boy that I was, and I was never going back."

"Well then you can feel our combined rage!" said Leo "I'm activating Power Tool Dragon's effect, so now I take three equip spell cards from my deck, and you get to randomly pick one of them, then the card you pick goes to my hand."

"Since it won't even matter I'll just let you take the card on the left."

"Thanks, now I can activate the equip spell Double Tool C&D! Thanks to this, my Power Tool Dragon gains 1000 attack points during my turn!"

(ATK: 3300)

"Power Tool Dragon, attack his Vanguard of the Dragon!"

As Leo's dragon attacked he could see that there was something different about it, something about it just made it look angry, angry at this person who claimed to be Leo's future self.

(Evil Leo: 2400)

"So… I see you do have some fight in you. It will make it that much sweeter when I defeat you. I play the spell card known as Card Destruction! Now we both discard all the cards in our hands to the graveyard, then we draw the same number of cards. Next I'll activate the equip spell Amulet of Ambition!"

"No! Not that! Wait, I've never even heard of that card."

"I thought not, this equip spell can only equipped to a normal monster like my Hunter Dragon. When a monster equipped with this card battles a monster whose level is higher it gains 500 attack points multiplied by the difference in their levels, and since your precious Power Tool Dragon is four levels higher than my monster, my Hunter Dragon gains 2000 attack points!"

(ATK: 3700)

"And that's more than enough to wipe out your monster and the rest of your life points, attack!"

"Not so fast, I activate the quick-play spell card Factory of 100 Machines, now all the Morphtronic monsters in my graveyard are removed from play, and since you played Card Destruction that means there are five, now my Power Tool Dragon gains 1000 attack points!"

(ATK: 3300)

"So what, it's still not as strong as my dragon."

"Maybe not, but its attack points are high enough to keep me from losing the rest of my life points, and I can destroy Double Tool C&D to prevent Power Tool Dragon's destruction!"

(Leo: 200)

"Very well then, I'll end my turn with a face down card."

"It's my move!"

"Not that it matters." the evil Leo thought "My facedown card is Mirror Force. If the poor fool manages to power up his dragon and attack me I'll wipe his field clean of monsters, then I'll attack him directly on his next turn."

"I activate the effect of my Power Tool Dragon, I select three equip spell cards from my deck, next you randomly pick one of them, and the card you choose goes to my hand."

"Very well, I choose the card on the left."

"Somehow I knew you were going to pick that one, but before I activate it I'll play this, Mystical Space Typhoon! And I'll use it to destroy your face down card! Next I'll summon Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 400)

"Next I activate the equip spell card Megamorph!"

"NO!!!"

"Oh yes! Since I have fewer life point than yo,u my Power Tool Dragon's attack points are now doubled!"

(ATK: 4600)

"Now even with the Amulet of Ambiton your Hunter Dragon is the weaker monster, attack!"

Like Leo said his monster was better.

(Evil Leo: 1500)

"And now thanks to his special effect, my Morphtronic Boomboxen can attack you twice!"

(Evil Leo: 0)

Leo's evil self fell to the ground, but there was still confidence in his words.

"You can never escape me…"

And just like that he vanished. Leo fell to the ground and cried in front of the tombstones.

"Leo… It's okay."

Leo turned around and saw the mysterious bearded man that he, Yusei, and the others had met on their fishing trip.

"It's okay Leo, none of this is for real."

"It's not?"

"No, it was all merely a temptation, you're dreaming."

"What's a temptation?"

"Never mind that, your friends are waiting for you on the other side. Wake up."

"Leo… Leo wake up! Please wake up!"

"Luna..?"

"Leo! I'm so glad you're alive!" said Luna giving him a big hug.

"Where are we? And…"

At that moment Leo noticed the gigantic dragon that towered high into the night sky.

"HOLY COW!!! WHAT IS THAT THING!?!"

"Drakonadon is free, he challenged Yusei to a duel and summoned Aggemoah."

Leo could see that Yusei's eyes weren't fixed on the duel. He turned to see what he was looking at. He saw the others circled around an impaled Jack. Both Carly and Mina where crying over him. Yusei looked like he was about to move.

"Don't Yusei!" said Akiza "If you leave the ring you forfeit the duel!"

"Then by all means let him… !!!"

Yusei and the others turned to see what could possibly make Drakonadon scream like that.

"It's the bearded man in white!" exclaimed Rally.

Down below in the depths of Hell, Lucifer could see what was going on, and it didn't please him.

"NO!!! NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM!!!"

The man walked over to the place where Jack's broken body was lying.

"It's okay guys…" said Leo "He's here to help."

Suddenly the huge metal beam that ran through Jack's body vanished altogether, causing Mina and Carly to jump back in surprise. Then the man placed his hand over Jack's wound.

"Jack Atlas… You are forgiven."

Suddenly both the stranger and Jack were lost in a bright burst of light, when it faded everyone could almost swear they saw that Jack's wound had some how healed itself.

"Ugh…"

"AAAGGH!!! ZOMBIE!!!" exclaimed Nervin.

"Who are you calling a zombie?" said Jack getting up.

"Jack! You're alive!"

Mina and Carly had their attention on Jack, but the other's had their eyes on the bearded man.

"How did you do that!?!" exclaimed Trudge.

"I can do anything." he said smiling.

"Who… who are you?" asked Akiza.

"I'm a bearded man with long dark hair dressed head to toe in white, I said some of my best friends are fishermen, I come and go like the wind, I tell Yusei that people often come to me when they need help, a demon like Drakonadon screams like a little girl at my approach, and I'm able to heal Jack's wounds and bring him back to life. That many hints and you still don't have a clue? Okay… I'll show you."

He took off his white gloves and showed them his hands; each of them had a big hole in it.

"GASP!!!"

"It's you! I mean… You're here!" said Luna "I mean you're… you're… you're…" she couldn't get the name out.

"Thank you Luna, but I think we all know who I am now."

"Jim Caviziel?" said Crow.


	13. Hanging On

Rally was still looking at the man's hands.

"No… way."

"Way." he replied smiling.

"You're too late!" bellowed Drakonadon "The boy has already willingly agreed to this duel! There is nothing you can do stop it!"

"I'm fully aware of the rules Drakonadon, I did write a few of them myself… but Yusei doesn't need me to interfere… he can win this duel all by himself."

"He can?!" they all said shocked.

"Yes he can, there is a monster in his deck with the power to destroy that abomination."

"You lie!"

As he said this Drakonadon shot a blast of fire in their direction, but the man blocked it with his bare hands until the fire burned out.

"Oh that is so cool!" said Crow.

"I never lie Drakonadon, that would be your master's specialty."

"I don't care what you say, there can't possibly be a monster in his deck that can face Aggemoah!"

(ATK: 14,000)

"Arrogance can topple giants, and those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it. As I recall Aggemoah was destroyed 13,000 years ago when a brave young man stepped forward to save his beloved."

"As you said, that was thirteen thousand years ago!" said Drakonadon enraged "I will crush the boy beneath my…"

For some reason Drakonadon found himself unable to speak.

"Sorry, I can't hear you; you must have a frog in your throat."

The others laughed as Drakonadon spit a frog out of his mouth.

"ENOUGH TALKING! ON WITH THE DUEL!!!"

Yusei looked at the cards in his hand, he didn't have anything that came close to Aggemoah's attack points, and none of the cards he had on the field could do any better.

"Still, if I can't trust him who can I trust? Okay let's see… Thanks to Vulcan, Aggemoah has 14,000 attack points, he has the innate ability to destroy one card on the field whenever Drakonadon discards a card from his hand, in which case he'll probably discard another dragon to give Aggemoah another 1000 attack points, and since he has those other four dragons in his graveyard Aggemoah can't be selected as an attack target, removed from the field by spells, traps, or monster effects… wait a minute…"

Yusei took a second look at the cards in his hand.

"Don't worry Akiza, I think I know what he has in mind… But for now I'll just summon this monster in defense mode!"

"You can't keep this up forever! I discard Spear Dragon to activate Aggemoah's effect, now I'll destroy your Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

Yusei's Hedgehog was incinerated.

"And since I just discarded Spear Dragon, Aggemoah gains another 1000 attack points!"

(ATK: 15,000)

"Next I'll activate the spell card Stop Defense! This forces one of your monsters into attack mode… Now which one will it be? Not that it will matter… Eeny meeny miny… moe… Very well then, I choose Fortress Warrior!"

Yusei's monster was forced into attack mode.

"Nothing can save you now! Aggemoah, attack!"

Aggemoah fired another huge burst of energy that destroyed Fortress Warrior, but when the smoke cleared Yusei's life points were untouched.

"WHAT!?!"

"Obviously you don't know about Fortress Warrior's effects. When he's attacked I can either prevent his destruction altogether, or I can let him be destroyed and take no battle damage."

"You may have survived this round mortal, but the duel will be mine! I will destroy your five senses! Until all you can feel is the doom in your heart!"

"It's my turn, and I'll summon this monster in defense mode!"

"All he's done since Drakonadon summoned Aggemoah is play defense, is this going anywhere?" asked Crow.

"The Hebrews spent forty years wandering through the desert until they finally reached the Promised Land."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"He means, be patient." said Akiza.

"It's my turn! And I'll discard a card from my hand to activate Aggemoah's effect and destroy the monster you just summoned, now Aggemoah gains another one thousand attack points!"

(ATK: 16,000)

"Sixteen thousand points! That's nuts!" said Rally.

"Wait until you seem them in action mortal. Aggemoah, attack his face down monster!"

Aggemoah attacked, but when the smoke cleared Yusei's monster was still standing.

(ATK: 300 DEF: 300)

"WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?!"

"It's no trick Drakonadon, my Sonic Chick can't be destroyed in battle by a monster with 1900 attack points or more, and Aggemoah is way over the limit."

"Err… It is of no matter! On my next turn I'll destroy it with Aggemoah's effect!"

"Well in the meantime it's my turn, and… I think I'll pass."

"Good, now I'll discard this card, destroying your Sonic Chick and giving Aggemoah another 1,000 attack points!"

(ATK: 17,000)

"Now Aggemoah, destroy his Tuningware!"

Aggemoah blew Yusei's Tuningware away.

"Yusei's used just about everything but the kitchen sink!" said Blitz.

"Come on Yusei, you can do this!" said Rally.

Yusei drew his card.

"Finally. First I'll place a card face down, and next I'll summon Debris Dragon!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000)

"And now I'll activate his special effect, when he's summoned out I can special summon a monster from my graveyard with 500 attack points or less, and can't think of anyone better than the Tuningware you just destroyed!"

(ATK: 100 DEF: 300)

"And since there is a tuner monster on my field, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from the graveyard as well!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 800)

"And since Tuningware is treated as a Level 2 monster when it's used for a synchro summon…"

"Yusei can synchro summon a level 8 monster!" said Leo finishing his sister's sentence.

"But you forgot one thing." said Jack "When a monster is special summoned by Tuningware's effect, the monster's own effects are negated!"

"Jack, I think Yusei knows how his own card works." said Akiza.

"Indeed I do, which is why I have an equip spell ready, Synchro Boost! Now not only does my Tuningware gain 500 attack points, but its level is also increased by one!"

(ATK: 600 Level: 2)

"Now I'll tune my Debris Dragon to Quillbolt Hedgehog and Tuningware, in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon! Let's rev it up!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"Nice dragon." said Drakonadon "When I destroy you I'll be sure to add it to my collection."

"Over my dead body."

"HA AH! That's the idea."

"I equip Stardust Dragon with the spell card Silver Wing, now if you try to destroy my Stardust Dragon in battle, I can prevent its destruction up to twice per turn."

"A lot of good that will do you mortal… I hope you've enjoyed this duel… That was your last turn."

"I don't think so."

"We shall see…"

Yusei's Stardust Dragon and Drakonadon's Aggemoah were staring each other down, and their owners were doing likewise.

"I just need to last one more turn…" thought Yusei.


	14. Déjà vu

"Since Yusei has Stardust Dragon out, shouldn't he be able to destroy Aggemoah?" asked Leo "I mean, if Drakonadon tries to use a monster, spell, or trap effect that destroys cards on Yusei's field then Yusei can just negate them with Stardust Dragon's effect and destroy the cards in question?"

"Normally that would work, but Drakonadon already told us that as long as those dragons are in the graveyard Aggemoah can't be removed from the field by monster, spell, or trap effects. If Yusei uses Stardust Dragon's effect he'll just be leaving himself wide open for a direct attack." said Jack.

"But with Yusei's Stardust Dragon in attack mode, his life points will be wiped out!"

"It's alright Akiza… Yusei is going to be fine."

"You promise?"

He smiled, "Unlike Lucifer and his servants, my Father and I always keep our word."

"But what about all those times the Israelites were forced from their homes and into exile, or were oppressed by higher powers?" asked Yanagi.

"My Father and I have always kept our word, the Israelites however did not. They broke the covenants my Father made with them, even though he warned them what the consequences would be."

"Oh, so you're saying they had it coming?" asked Rally.

"That's one way of putting it."

"It's time to die Yusei Fudo! Not even the so called Savior over there can save you now!" said Drakonadon.

"Just make your move." said Yusei.

"You seem eager to enter the pit and serve my master, very well… I'll oblige… First I activate Aggemoah's effect, by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy one card on the field… and the card I choose is Silver Wing!"

Yusei's spell card was blown away.

"Now your precious dragon is no longer protected from Aggemoah's attack, and since I just discarded another dragon type monster Aggemoah gains another 1000 attack points."

(ATK: 18,000)

"Now my mighty beast, wipe out Yusei's Stardust Dragon and the rest of his life points!"

Aggeamoah fired a fierce attack, when it hit there was a big explosion of light.

"Yusei!!!"

"HA AHA AH HA AH! I'VE FINALLY DONE IT! MY MASTER WILL BE SO PLEASED!"

"I don't think so pal!"

"WHAT!?!"

When the smoke cleared Stardust Dragon was still on the field, and Yusei's life points remained untouched.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Not impossible at all, when Shield Warrior is in my graveyard, I can remove it from play to prevent the destruction of one of my monsters."

"BUT AGGEMOAH HAS MORE THAN SIX TIMES YOUR MONSTER'S ATTACK POINTS, YOUR LIFE POINTS SHOULD BE ZERO!!!"

"Normally, but that's why I activated my face down Defense Draw, which allowed me to negate all battle damage I would have taken, and I get to draw another card."

"Err… It matters not! On my next turn I will destroy you!"

Yusei drew his card.

"There is no next turn for you, this madness ends now!"

"WHAT!?!"

"First I summon Majestic Dragon in attack mode!"

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

Drakonadon started laughing.

"That's it?! That's your secret weapon?!"

"Not quite, but thanks to him I just need another level one monster, and I have just the one. I special summon Turbo Booster!"

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"Now I tune Majestic Dragon to Turbo Booster and Stardust Dragon, to synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon! Let's rev it up one more time!"

(ATK: 3800 DEF: 3000)

Suddenly Drakonadon realized what the man meant when he said Yusei had a card in his deck that could destroy Aggemoah, this was exactly the same monster that the feeble young mortal had called upon to save his true love from being sacrificed all those years ago.

"NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!!!"

"Now I'll activate Majestic Star Dragon's special effect, now you only said Aggemoah couldn't be removed from the field by monster effects, but you never said I couldn't rob him of his own effects with them! Sure since I don't have those precious dragons of yours in my graveyard I can't use Aggemoah's effects as my own, but I can still negate them, and cause Aggemoah to lose the 18,000 attack points it gained!"

(ATK: 0)

"NO!!! AGGEMOAH'S ATTACK POINTS DROPPED TO ZERO!!!"

"And that's not all, Majestic Star Dragon takes away all of your monster's special effects, so you it's no longer protected from my monsters. Majestic Star Dragon, attack and destroy Aggemoah the Destroyer!!!"

Majestic Star Dragon fired a bright burst of energy that struck the gigantic dragon dead on, at first nothing happened, but then Aggemoah gave out a loud cry of pain, it was a cry that could only be heard by a creature so incredibly powerful that millions had trembled in fear before it, only for it to be humbled and brought to its knees at the end of a such a long life of exaltation, after this cry was heard the creature exploded, the light from the explosion was so luminous Yusei and the others had to shield their eyes.

(Drakonadon: 0)

"Yusei, you might want to move."

Yusei was about to ask what he meant by that, but then he noticed that the wind started whirling and the sky above the arena had changed colors. He immediately ran over to Akiza and the two embraced.

"Now everyone, please keep your hands and feet clear as the portal sucks the bad demon back into the netherworld."

"What portal?" asked Trudge.

A huge hole ripped open in the ground revealing a fiery vortex.

"Oh, that portal."

Drakonadon struggled with all his might against the pull of the vortex, but it was to no avail.

"Here comes my favorite part." Crow synched his lips with Drakonadon's.

"!!!"

Drakonadon was pulled back into the depths of Hell, he landed flat on his face.

"I don't believe it… I just don't believe it!!!"

"Neither do I… That's the second time you've been bested by a mere mortal…"

"Ma… Master?! Wha… What are you doing?!"

Drakonadon could see the anger in his master's eyes.

"Giving you your reward…" said Lucifer "Your eternal reward…"

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Drakonadon fell even deeper, he finally landed on a chair the bound itself to him so he couldn't move, he was in a small room with only a television inside.

"Don't touch that dial! You're tuned to the commercial channel! All commercials, all the time!!!"

The expression on the man's face changed to a vile one.

"An eternity of useless products to rot your puny little mind… forever."

"!!!"

"Carly… Are you feeling alright?"

She didn't want to answer Jack's question, but she was sure that he was about to be told why. Suddenly she heard his voice in her head.

"Carly, love makes people do crazy things, I speak from experience. I promise to keep it our little secret, as long as you never do that again."

"Yes sir!" she thought.

Next he turned his attention to Leo.

"Leo, the future isn't set in stone, what Drakonadon showed you was just meant to tempt you. You always have a choice, just like I did." he said showing him his hand.

"But… But I don't have a mark or anything… I'm not special… I'm just a clown."

"You're time will come, who says you need a mark to be a great duelist? And I think you are special."

"Why?"

"Because you get one of these."

All of a suddenly Leo got really excited, but when he opened his eyes and looked at what was in his hand that feeling left him.

"Wood… This is a piece of wood."

"Yes."

It was a small circular piece of wood with ornate carvings on it, as well as Leo's name.

"Is the… piece of wood going to help me become a great duelist?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No!" said Leo holding it close.

"Then it helps." he replied smiling.

"Well done Yusei… Seems your duel created quite a mess."

The entire stadium was in a shambles.

"Looks like what I did during the fortune cup." joked Akiza.

"Don't you worry, I'll take care of this."

He raised his hands to the heavens.

"Deus ex machina!"

He clapped his hands together, and instantly the stadium started to repair itself.

"Whoa… Major rewind." said Rally.

"Well, now that Drakonadon's been taken care of… I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." said Yusei.

"Can we do it tomorrow?" asked Akiza "You know, before anything else happens?"

"I believe that's up to your parents, they're paying for it, remember?"

"If not, I'm sure I'll be able to wear them down."

"Good luck to you both." he said to Yusei and Akiza "Well, I need to get back to that big card shop in the sky, but if any of you ever need me I'm just a prayer away… Oh and by the way Yusei, your parents said Hello."

They all watched as he rose up into the sky until he was out of sight. They just stood there for a few minutes taking it in that it really happened. Tank was the first one to break the silence.

"Cool…"


	15. Yusei and Akiza's wedding Take 2

"Come on people! Ten minutes to show time!"

"No mistakes this time, Yusei and Akiza are getting married today!"

Yusei had some of the others out making sure that nothing could spoil his big day this time.

"Okay Crow, what's the word?"

"The pizza is hot and piping in the kitchen, and the rolling rabbit gathers no moss."

"What **are** you talking about?" asked Yusei.

"That means everything is good to go."

"Okay… Let's try this again."

"Carly, did you shut your cell phone off?"

"Don't worry, it's off."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together… again." said the priest under his breath "To join Yusei and Akiza in the bonds of holy…"

At that moment the priest accidentally dropped the book he was holding.

"Crap…No! Not Holy crap! Holy matrimony!"

**(Take 3)**

Some of the others started to go up and give speeches, things were going well until it was Crow's turn.

"Love is patient, love is kind……… I… have no idea what the next line is."

**(Take 4)**

As Carly was coming up to give her speech she accidentally tripped and knocked a candle stick into a flower arrangement, setting it on fire. Luckily after what happened the last time the deacon had a fire extinguisher handy.

"Maybe they should rename this church, Our lady of the immaculate combustion." said Blister.

**(Take 5)**

"I'm hungry, are they married yet?" asked Leo.

"It's almost done; just a little longer." said Yanagi.

"Do you Akiza vow to take Yusei to be your husband, to have and to…"

As the priest was speaking everyone heard an airplane flying overhead. It became clear the priest was loosing his patience. When his words were audible again he spoke faster.

"Do you Akiza take Yusei to be to be your husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Yusei take Akiza to be your wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may…"

"!!!"

"Someone had better say, excuse me."

It wasn't a surprise that no one said it.

"Err… You may…"

The sound of a truck's horn could be heard blowing outside.

"You may…"

This time it was an ambulance siren.

"Of forget it, just kiss."

When Yusei and Akiza kissed everyone applauded, and Crow blew into a party horn.

"At least we weren't attacked by dragons this time." said Yusei while they were dancing during the reception.

"It's okay." said Akiza "Some day we'll all look back on this and laugh."

While Crow was showing off some of his dance moves he accidentally kicked someone in the face.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!"

Leo had brought the little wooden disk he had been given with him.

"Why a piece of wood specifically?"

"Well Leo, he was a carpenter."

They continued to dance late into the night, until Yusei and Akiza decided to get on their honeymoon before something else happened.

**The End**


End file.
